Unlikely company
by Micula
Summary: In the midst of the cataclysm, a night and blood elf find themselves thrown together. Can they conquer their mutual hatred?
1. Chapter 1

**_**_Okay.. this is based on one of my WOW characters. I had a several paragraph flash of insight. The thought wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it down. Reviews... comments etc. are all welcome._**_**

The blazing sun burned the back of her neck as the scent of dry dust mingled with the rank stench of the dead Hacklefang before her. Leanadas knelt by the slain animal, her fingers working furiously at the mouth of the beast, prying loose its eyeteeth. While not the most valuable of spoils, these sharp bits of bone fetched a fair penny at the local market. A trickle of sweat ran between the valley of her breasts as the tooth finally pulled free. She sat back, the yellowing fang, bloody and tarnished in her delicate hands. Reaching into her belt pouch, she wiped her hands clean and finally looked up. Before her eyes lay the majesty of the Thousand Needles. Tall columns of stone arched over her head, their sandstone glory carved out centuries before by the path of some long forgotten river. It made for a majestic and awe inspiring sight. She sighed and reached for her staff, gripping the smooth wood easily as she pulled herself to her feet. Only another twenty minutes and she would be at Freewind Post, off the valley floor and beneath shady awnings. She was tall for a blood elf with auburn hair that gently waved to the small of her back. Deep blue robes and her long staff identified her as a mage. Hefting her pack carefully over her shoulder, she was about to set off when she felt the hairs prickle on the back of her neck. Turning swiftly, bringing her staff into the guard position, she stared straight at the armoured form of a Knight.

Dark armour fitted his- for she could tell was it a he- form. A heavy two handed sword was held almost negligently in his fingers and a heavy helm covered his head. Yet even with the helmet, she could tell that he was a Night Elf and from the cool glint in his gaze, she knew he was about to strike. In a flash she pulled at the strands of magic and wrapped herself in a bubble of force, deflecting the powerful blow as she prepared the first of her offensive spells. A ball of flame wrapped frost slammed into his armoured form, the ice freezing his joints and slowing him down as the fire singed his skin. He shrugged it off and kept coming, the blade dancing in the bright sunlight. Leanadas ducked and fired off her next spell, a powerful strike of arcane power, and though she saw its impact, the blade still fell. The shimmering shield wobbled under the potent strike and she knew it would not hold for much longer. Fire rushed through her fingers, the spell stunned and wounded, and she saw him stagger, but it would not be enough. One more strike fell against her shield and the spell fell. The blade, slowed by the remnants of the shield, sliced into her side, cutting through the robes like a knife through butter to reach her flesh. She gasped as the cold steel bit into her side and she reached for the magic once more. Fire, potent and deadly, lashed his form once again, yet she knew that she was approaching the end of her strength. He forced her back against the rock, his bade flashing cruelly. The spells that tripped from her hands were weaker now and she could feel the tiredness seep through her. Once again she called forth the magical shield, yet it would not come and she knew she had to run. Ice flowed from her fingers, gluing him in place as she turned to run.

She had only managed a few paces when she heard the spell give and she forced herself to run faster, hoping that she would find allies ahead. Behind her, she could hear the clanking of his armour as he gave chase and she tried to force some speed out of her tired legs. He was gaining; she could almost hear his breath behind her as she dived to one side, the blade missing her by inches. Her chest was burning with the effort of running and as she ducked another swing, she felt her legs wobble with exhaustion. Several more paces and she could barely stand through the shaking in her legs; she fell heavily to the floor, skinning her knees.

As she rolled across the dusty floor she realized that it was not her knees shaking but the ground about her. Pebbles rained down from the rocky pillars and clouds of dust rushed into the air. Forgetting the battle, she turned and looked. The knight had fallen from the strength of the tremor. Behind him in the far distance, she could see a blue wall of water rear from the horizon to the sky.

"Anar'alah!" Her whispered plea echoed, horrified as she looked at the tidal wave. All thought of her battle with the Night Elf forgotten, she scrambled to her feet and headed for the nearest way out of the ravine. Behind her, she could hear the knight following as she reached for the nearest handhold and pulled herself up. Swiftly, terror driving their movements, both elves scrambled up the slope. Leanadas reached the top and she stared down, watching the Night Elf struggle. The water was nearly there, its progress slowed by the pillars but by no means halted. He was close to safety yet his armour held him back. Almost without thinking, she reached down a hand and he heaved himself to the top and crashed in a heap next to her.

The water rushed by, its surface a few feet below their perch. In one horrifying moment, Leanadas watched the boiling fury submerge the once proud Thousand Needles.

"Why did you do that?" The night elf spoke, his voice musical beneath the heavy helm. "Surely saving me would not be in your best interest?" He sat up and stared at her, his eyes querulous and mocking. "What's to stop me from throwing from this high perch?"

Leanadas scrambled to her feet, fear rushing once again through her veins as she stared at the Night Elf. Her magics were still unavailable and even her staff was gone, submerged beneath the tons of water that rushed by. She stepped back, feeling the edge of the cliff behind her heels. He walked towards her, his armour covered in the dust that once covered the floor of the canyon. Leanadas looked blindly to either side of her, yet there was no place to go. Her feet shifted against the edge and she could feel herself losing her balance.

"That's not to say," The knight seized her wrist and pulled her from the edge, "that I'm not grateful." He released her and sat with his back to the wall. "Thank you."

She took a breath and sank to her knees in relief as she watched the elf before her. He reached up and pulled his helmet from his head, sending waves of deep purple hair to his shoulders. On his cheeks just below his eyes, two vivid blue arrowheads stood out starkly from his pale skin. As she watched, he reached around to the buckles on his armour and slowly undid them.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice softly wondering.

"Getting out of my armour." There was a ping and his breastplate fell to the floor. "If I'm going to be stuck here, I'd rather not fry." Beneath the breastplate was a rust-spotted, padded vest- this too fell to the dust. Beneath that, a white shirt fluttered lightly in a soft breeze as he leaned back against the rock and closed his eyes. Leanadas watched him carefully, the Night Elf had broader shoulders than male Blood Elves and his chest was clearly toned.

"Getting a good look?" His voice drifted over and she bit her lip. "Or trying to work out where to stick a knife?"

"I saved your neck," she retorted. "Why would I kill you now?"

"You're a blood elf. Treachery is second nature to you."

**_*Anar'alah means by the light. Okay this is just the start. Should I keep going? Reviews please._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to all those that reviewed. Hope you like the next bit. _**

"Treachery?" Her voice snapped across the intervening space and he looked at her, pale eyes mocking. "I wasn't the one stood in shadow ready to stab anyone in the back." Her tones even harsh as they were, rolled sensuously over the noise of the crashing water. "Or do you Alliance Knights not deem it necessary to honourably engage in combat?"

He laughed, rich mocking tones that bounced off the sides of the canyon as he pulled himself upright to tower above her. He stepped closer and she held her ground, acutely aware of the rushing flood not five paces behind her. A pace away, he stopped moving and stared down at her, amusement radiating from his form. "I waited for you to notice me." He whispered as he leant closer, bending his head to stare at her face. "You were very busy with that Hacklefang. I stood there for several minutes before you realised." She swallowed, icy fingers running down her spine. "Had I wanted to slay you unnoticed, you would be dead."

"Noble of you." She hissed back, refusing to be intimidated. "Not like it was an even match."

"You think not?" He reached for his shirt and pulled it aside, revealing dark scorch marks against pale, smooth skin. "You gave as good as you got." Leanadas swallowed, staring at his chest as though it were the first time she had ever seen one. The marks of her magic traced over his skin like some child's scrawl; and a warm feeling of accomplishment sang through her.

"Consider it fair payment for this," She retorted, pulling aside the tear in her robe, revealing the long raw wound that sat above her hips. "We both landed blows, however, I can do something about mine." She turned and focused, her magic bringing into being several small cakes and a jug of cool water. She turned back, holding the conjured food in her hands and watched his eyes spark with sudden hunger. He reached for one of the small cakes in her hands, only to see it vanish as he drew it free.

"Ah ah. You can't take them. They have to be given freely." She answered, settling back on hard floor and biting into the first cake, feeling the magic flow through her body, healing her wounds and refreshing her tired mind. He reached for her then, his fingers seizing her by the neck and pushing her back against the edge of the cliff.

"Hand them other." He did not tighten his fingers, but she could feel empty air just behind her and his eyes threatened death.

Leanadas chuckled hoarsely beneath the pressure of his hand. "This is no way to convince me." She uttered, her eyes staring into his, daring him to kill her and condemn himself to starvation. "Play nice and I may." Several heartbeats passed and he snarled in frustration, pulling her back from the edge.

"Alright." He hissed, his fingers relaxing their grip on her throat. "Please may I have some healing?"

She waited, considering his request with an almost bored look on her features. The Night Elf stared down at her, anger warring with the need to stay calm.

"Do you wish me to beg?" His voice was low and menacing and his gaze roved across her face. "I'm sorry but I won't beg for what you have to offer. I have some pride left, I can last until rescue."

"I doubt it." She finally spoke staring up at his eyes with triumph. "I don't want you to beg. I want you to promise me, as a Knight, that you will not throw me from here once you get what you need." He stared down at her, amazement entering his gaze as he stared at her.

"Alright." He whispered, leaning close to her. "I promise I will not throw you from this cliff." He raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Is that good enough?"

Leanadas paused for a while, before carefully handing over the food. He took them from her fingers and then his hand found her throat again. "I didn't promise not to strangle you." He hissed into her ear as he gently applied pressure. "Does that seem fair?" She reached her hands out and found his chest. Her fingers pressed against smooth skin and she focused, sending a burst of flame through him, throwing him back from her.

"Perfectly." She gasped out, stroking her newly acquired bruises with her fingers. "Maybe I should just fry you here and now?" She advanced on his fallen form and placed a foot on his chest. "How does that sound to you? At least I won't be afraid when I sleep."

"Okay... I'm sorry.." He whimpered as he feet dug into the scorch marks on his chest. "Perhaps I was a overly dramatic."

"Perhaps." She pulled back from him and stood, fingers held in a spell casting stance. "Remember I can't lose my weapons. Try that again and you die." She whirled around and sat on the furthest side of the cliff wall away from him. "And people accuse us of treachery."

He pulled himself to his feet and swallowed the squashed cake, feeling the wounds on his chest vanish. "We are enemies you know." He called across to her as he settled back on the floor.

"I know." She retorted, staring across at him. "But I did save you from that." She waved at the flood in front of them. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be in the depths of Feralas by now, probably skewered by a tree."

"And I'm grateful for your unexpected altruism," He responded, finishing the last crumb with relish. "It doesn't get you a free pass." He stretched back against the rock and stared at her with his pale eyes. "I am curious why you did."

"Does it matter? Surely we'd be better pondering why that tidal wave happened." Leanadas replied, trying hard not to think about why she had saved the Night Elf. It hadn't been a conscious decision and not the best one she had ever made-, she was now stuck with a mortal enemy until rescue.

"That can wait," he murmured, staring at the raging flood in awe. "My curiosity can't. Why did you pull me up?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_And here's a little more:_**

Leanadas stayed silent, her eyes staring out across the torrent as she tried to sort through her thoughts. Why had she pulled him from certain death? She would have been saved a great deal of trouble if she had let him fall. On the other side of the outcrop, the night elf sighed and pulled himself to his feet. With several quick steps, he reached her side.

"Surely it's not that hard a question?" He hunkered down beside her and half extended a hand toward her. "Why did you not let that flood kill me?"

"I don't know." She snarled back at him, her eyes snapping to his with an intensity that made him pull back. "For a moment I forgot you were trying to kill me, for a moment, you were someone that I couldn't allow to die like that. Why is it so important to you?"

He expelled a long breath, holding her gaze. "because I don't like mysteries. And it's a mystery that you would save my life. I would have killed you down there on the valley floor. I would not have spared you, however you pulled me to safety. I don't know if I would have done the same." His voice trailed off and he stared at the ground. "I could have understood you leaving me to drown, but I didn't expect you to save me."

Silence followed his words and she stared across at him. "I didn't act according to your expectations and that bothers you?"

"That's not it." He whispered, his voice barely audible above the rushing water. "I don't know if..." He swallowed and got to his feet. "If I would have saved you if I reached the top first."

"And you're concerned that you're not the good little Alliance soldier that you thought you were?" Her voice cracked across the clearing as she got to her feet and walked towards him. "If it's pressing your conscience that badly, I can kill you and bring things back to an even keel." She stopped just shy of him and stared up at his face with a mocking grin on her lips. "At the very least I'd get some peace."

"Do you have a answer for everything?" A small twinge of a smile brushed the corners of his mouth.

"Not everything, just for annoying Night Elves who don't know when to accept a turn of good fortune and shut up." She kicked a small pebble into the water and continued. "Here we are, stuck on a small ledge with no shade and a raging river of death barely twenty paces away and all you can think about is why your life was spared. And all this is after you've tried to strangle me."

"I wasn't going to strangle you." He snapped back, his temper flaring once more. "I lost my temper."

"Well that's a fabulous excuse." She affected a mock apologetic tone. "I'm sorry I snapped your neck, I was merely expressing my disapproval. If this is how you react mad, what the hell do you do when you're happy?" Her eyes caught his and he could see the mockery deep within. "For that matter, how do you plan to thank me for your life?"

"God woman. Do you never shut up? At this rate I'll wish you'd let me fall."

"Well at least we agree on something." She retorted, whirling away from him and marching back to the cliff wall. "Now be useful and help me set up some shade or so help me, I'll..."

A rich full throated laugh sounded from his lips and he walked toward her with several swift strides. Leanadas stepped back, her words dying on her lips as her heart leapt into her mouth. She raised her hands, ready to defend herself, the bruises on her throat still tender. He watched her move and he chuckled again as he backed her up against the cliff face. He was close, too close, she could smell the dust and sweat rolling off him and she swallowed, her heart beating faster.

"You'll what?" He asked, amusement thrumming through his voice. "Threaten to burn me to a crisp? You would have done so already." He looked down at her fingers and chuckled. "Do I scare you blood elf?" His words rolled out of his mouth in husky, laughter filled tones.

"Not in the least," She whispered, her eyes holding his. "but if you were going to kill you would have. So what do you want?" The magic was tingling at the tips of her fingers, ready to arc through his body at the slightest wrong move.

"I guess I'm trying to understand my saviour a little bit." he chuckled, his voice softly mocking. "I guess we are going to be here a while, so we should try to get along. I'm Kalvor."

"Well welcome to the situation." She sneered back at him. "But I see your point. My name is Leanadas, it's a pleasure," Her voice dripped with mockery. "to make your acquaintance." She pushed past him and pulled the long cape from her back. "If you've stopped playing, you can help set up a shelter before the sun bakes us to a crisp." She handed the edge of the cloak to him and raised an eyebrow "You do know how to set up a small shelter?"

"Play nicely Leanadas." He retorted as he moved to help her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_We're getting more into things in the next piece. Hold onto your hats.._**

They worked silently for the next half hour, both too focused on getting out of the sun to bother about conversation. Finally, with a mixture of ingenuity and hard work, a small cloth shelter sat on the small outcropping. With a sigh of relief, Leanadas ducked beneath the coloured fabric and out of the sun. In the cool shade of the small awning, she lay down and closed her eyes, the sound of the flood thundering in her ears.

"Not bad for a blood elf," Kalvor's voice sounded close to her ear and she jumped, almost knocking her head against the flexible roof. Turning, she watched the Night Elf slide into the shelter beside her and recline nonchalantly against the cliff wall. "Jumpy are we?"

"I thought you were going to use my name," She retorted, refusing to rise to the bait. "Or has your nature addled Night Elf brain forgotten it already?" Her cool gaze drifted over his muscular form with interest. He had discarded the rest of his armour and without it he seemed more relaxed and much less threatening.

"Oh I wouldn't forget that," He whispered, turning to face her, grinning as he followed the movement of her eyes. "How could I forget the name of my bountiful saviour?" A rich vein of laughter thrummed through his voice and she resisted the urge to smack him. "Leanadas, the pearl of all blood elves."

"You know, I believe I preferred you attempting to kill me. Anymore of your efforts to be nice and I think I will fling myself to a watery grave. Darling Kalvor." She turned away and moved as close to the edge of the shelter as she dared and she stared out over the sun bleached landscape. In the raging flood waters before, she could see rubble, people and creatures, the detrius accumulated by the tidal wave from many miles around. Behind her, she felt him move and she froze. "What are you doing?" She whispered, her gaze whipping away from the flood and back to her companion with a speed that almost gave her whiplash.

"Just getting comfortable," He smirked at her as he settled himself against the rock. "There's no need to get excited."

"As if anything you could do would get me excited," She grumbled as she settled back against the rock. "Of all the people I could be trapped with, it had to be you."

"You wound me," He muttered in response and then fell silent as the remnants of the speedway floated past. "What do you think happened?" His voice was completely serious as several bodies drifted past their perch.

Leanadas sighed and followed the path of flood. "I don't know," Her voice was soft, serious and for once without mockery. "An earthquake possibly?" She looked up as several birds began to dive towards the flotsam. The flood swirled with dangerous currents and she watched the debris swirl agitatedly in the swell. "But we won't know for sure until we can get out of here."

"How do you plan to manage that?" He lifted himself up on his elbow and stared across at her. "That flood can't be swum and." he glanced up at the solid cliff face behind them. "I don't see us climbing out."

"There's bound to be help coming, once they realise what's happened. After all Freewind post is just over there, they'll send out wingriders to hunt for survivors."

"Unless they were swamped," He murmured, gently brushing dust from the legs of his breeches.

"You're chockful of optimism." She stared across at him, noting the serious glint in his eyes.

"No just realistic. Our outpost is bound to have been submerged, so I'm expecting no help from there. If we want to get out, we'll have to save ourselves," She gave a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The thought of having to work with you."

"I'm not thrilled about it either," He muttered, his eyes flickering over her body as he spoke. "But if we get ourselves out, at least neither of us will wind up a prisoner."

Leanadas drew a breath and stared at him, hearing his words but not quite understanding. "What?"

"I rather not be a prisoner of the Horde and I'm assuming you don't want to be mine so why don't we work together and get out of this before we are rescued."

For a long moment, neither of them spoke and Leanadas stared at Kalvor, unsure if she had really heard what he had just said. He was staring at her, complete sincerity and calm in his gaze and she found herself struggling to find words.

"Unless you would rather die here than work with me," He plucked a stringy green weed from the rock beside him and examined it thoroughly. "Well? What do you say?"

"If anyone finds out about this, I'll never live it down." She uttered, finally finding her voice.

"Then I'll be sure not to tell them." He reassured returning his eyes to her face and holding her gaze. "So do we have a deal?" He held out his hand and waited.

Leanadas stared at the hand for several long moments, before finally stretching a hand across to shake. His hand was firm, calloused from many years holding a sword and it's warmth gave her a pleasing shock as they shook. As she pulled her hand free, he smiled at her.

"Thank you." He whispered and sat up. "Well time's wasting, let's get out of here." And with that, he pulled himself out of the shelter and got to his feet. After a moment, Leanadas followed, standing once more beneath the blazing sun. "So do you have any ideas?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Possibly some closer moments between these two in this chapter. Reviews are always welcome._**

"Me?" Leanadas stared around her, at the small bare outcropping and the flood waters beyond. She felt slow and thick witted, the heat from the sun, already pickling her brains. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as the sun sizzled her flesh. Beneath the long robe, her body was baking and she untied it at the neck.

"Do you see anyone else here?" He asked, standing beside her to stare out at the landscape. "as you're a mage, you're sure to have better ideas than a simple grunt like myself." Mockery laced his tones and she glared at him, yet is was merely annoyed glance with no real heat to it.

Roasting in the fabric of her robe, she continued to unlace the garment, drawing Kalvor's attention as her fingers moved to pull the article open. "You're not planning to swim are you?"

"No, I'm baking." He watched her shrug the robe free from her shoulders and drop it to the ground. Beneath the rich dark robes, a snug set of breeches and light blouse adorned her slender form. Kalvor took a deep breath and his eyes slowly drifted over her body with interest, taking in the swell of her breasts beneath the light fabric and her well sculpted legs. Leanadas caught the direction of his gaze and smiled, men it seemed, were the same everywhere.

"Getting a good look?" She murmured, picking up the crumpled outfit and stowing it in her backpack.

"Oh yes," He replied, his face breaking into a wide grin. "It's my revenge for earlier."

She raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. "Make some sense if you can." She demanded, staring across at the grinning Night Elf with some irritation.

"Well you did spend an inordinate amount of time staring at me. I figured it was about time I returned the favour."

"I... I.. wasn't staring at you.. I.." She finally stammered out, her face flushing with embarrassment. "I was making sure you didn't do anything," As his grin widened at her stammered protestations, she flared into anger. "As if I'd find something interesting about a Night Elf?"

"Never the less, you did undress me with your eyes earlier," He was deliberately baiting her now, she could see it, the amusement in his gaze as he pushed her buttons. "In fact you haven't stopped staring at me since we got stuck here and of course let's not forget your constant efforts to touch me."

"You... that was," Choking with anger, she almost missed him starting to laugh. For several long moments, his laughter bounced off the walls of the canyon and she scowled at him. "If you've finished, perhaps we'd better get started." She finally snapped across the clearing, granted she had managed to draw attention with her figure, but this was bordering on the ridiculous. Kalvor shook his head, refocusing on the situation as he attempted to wipe the smile of his face.

"Sorry," He said, his words rich with latent laughter. "But really I couldn't resist."

"Just because we've decided not to kill each other, doesn't mean you get to become all friendly."

"No no of course," He walked over to her and she scowled. "But you did start it."

She refused to answer and stared out across the flood. On the opposite bank of the Thousand Needles, she could see a trail leading up and out of the region. "If we could make it to the other bank, we could walk out over there," She pointed, the sleeves of her robe fluttering in the breeze. "The trouble will be getting over there."

Kalvor stepped forward and shaded his eyes, looking at the location she indicated before sighing and rubbing his bottom lip in thought. For a long moment, neither spoke, both elves staring at the obstacles in their path. Or rather Kalvor stared out at the trail, Leanadas had turned her face towards his companion, wondering just what had possessed him a few moments ago. Granted he had shown an appreciation of her body, but he had also tried to kill her. She ignored the small voice that murmured he was right about her staring. Sighing in exasperation, she returned her attention to the problem.

"If we could get hold of some of the debris, we could attempt to make a raft," Kalvor mused, his rich voice rippling thoughtfully between them, traces of the humour now gone. "How's your boat building?"

"Not great." She answered him, her voice soft yet discouraging. "It doesn't mean I can't try."

"Alright," He stared down the flood, watching as more debris, pieces of carved wood from some distant outpost, swept toward them. "Those are close enough." He moved to the edge of the outcrop and lay down. "Hold my legs." He ordered as he shuffled forward.

"Don't be idiotic, I couldn't keep hold of you if something happened," Leanadas felt her heart rush into her mouth as she contemplated the fast flowing flood. "I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Things begin to get more exciting in this bit. Reviews bring cookies:_**

"You're going to trust me hanging onto your legs?" Kalvor's sounded disbelievingly from her right as she moved into position. "I thought we weren't being friendly."

"Just do it," Her words snapped back at him and she pushed herself to the edge of the outcrop, reaching towards the raging torrent. She could feel his fingers seize hold of her ankles in a powerful grip and she reached out. Her head and shoulders protruded out from the cliff and she stared down at the water. The debris was coming nearer and she reached out. Her fingers dangled in the air, the flood still too far away. "Not quite there." She shuffled forwards, feeling his hands take a stronger grip about her knees as she stretched out once more. Leanadas was now hanging from the waist above the raging torrent, watching the wood drift closer and closer.

"Come on," She muttered as the wood brushed the tips of her fingers. Grimacing with effort she reached further, her hips brushing the edge of the cliff as her fingers gained a tentative hold on the drifting material. "Just a little further." Hanging above the torrent, she could feel him pulling at her legs, keeping her from stretching out further. "I've nearly got it," She shouted back at him. "Just a little more."

"If you stretch out a little more, you'll be in the water," She heard him snarl as she reached further, trying to drag in the piece of wood with the tips of her fingers. "Stop reaching for it."

"Nearly..got..it." Her fingers finally hooked about the debris and she seized hold tightly. "Pull me back!" She shouted, suddenly aware of the raging water just inches from her face.

"I'm trying." She heard him shout as she felt his arms wrap about her legs. Before her, the swell roiled and bubbled, spray drenching her arms, face and neck.

As he slowly drew her back from the edge, she felt the rough stone of the ledge scrape her hips and then nothing. She screamed in pure fear as the edge of the cliff crumbled beneath her and she felt her body rocket forward.

"Lea!" She heard the shout from behind her, his grip tighten on her as she pitched forward from the ledge. The boiling fury of the water filled her vision and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came, Kalvor still had hold of her legs and she was suspended, head first, above the flood. "It's all right, I've got you." His voice sounded far away as the blood rushed to her head, making her dizzy.

"Please don't let me go?" Her voice, panicked and frightened tore from her lips as opened her eyes, only to be confronted by solid rock and water that was so close she could feel it. "Kalvor!" She screamed his name as several small stones skittered free from overhead and bounced off her shoulders. After what felt like an eternity, she She felt herself being drawn backwards, away from death and towards the relative safety of the ledge. Painfully slowly, she felt his arms draw her up until she was finally safe on dry ground, the wood still clenched tightly in her fingers.

Breathing hard, she dropped the piece of totem pole and rolled over, facing Kalvor. He was knelt next to her, gulping deep breaths of air.

"Thank you," Without even thinking about it, she reached for him. Startled by her sudden movement, Kalvor was completely shocked as Leanadas flung her arms about his neck. "Thank you.. thank you.." She muttered against his chest. Kalvor, stunned from her hug, did not move as her reddish hair tickled his chin. For several long moments, Leanadas hugged his stunned, immobile form before finally coming back to herself. With the speed of a striking snake, she backed off and tried to regain her composure. "I'm so... so.."

"Think nothing of it," Kalvor smoothly interjected, recovering from the shock of her embrace and trying to act as though nothing had occurred. "It's perfectly natural."

"It is?" She raised an eyebrow, instantly suspicious.

"Of course it is," He stood and lifted the wood towards the shelter. "I know it's embarrassing asking your enemy for a hug when you clearly wanted to. You didn't need to go through all those dramatics. Next time just ask." And with that he ducked into the shelter, leaving a red faced and instantly angry Leanadas alone on the ledge.


	7. Chapter 7

**_And a little more:_**

Leanadas stood and marched towards the shelter, anger and embarrassment powering her steps. With one motion, she ducked under her former cloak and into the cool gloom of their makeshift shelter. Kalvor, lounging against the cliff wall, raised his head as she entered. As his curiously amused gaze drifted over her face, she felt her anger rise.

"You look flushed," He murmured softly as she crossed the room in cloud of anger. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem," Her voice sizzled across the space between them and his smile widened even more. "I can't believe you said.. I can't believe you even insinuated that I.. I." She stammered on the words, not wishing to vocalise that most dangerous of thoughts.

"And I can't believe you threw yourself into my arms," He replied smoothly as he leant forward to inspect the wooden debris beside him. "After such a display, what am I expected to think?"

"Not that," Leanadas retorted as she sank to the floor and stared down at the wood. "You shouldn't have taken it so seriously. It was nothing really, just relief."

"Now that hurts," He chuckled as he reached to his belt and removed a small knife. "And there was I thinking we'd forged a connection."

"You're delusional," She muttered, calming down as he tapped the surface of the debris. "Can we do anything with that?"

Kalvor stared at the wood and wrinkled his nose. "Well if we managed some creative rope work, then maybe we could make it stable enough to get across that, but," he sighed and rubbed his nose. "There's no guarantee it'll work. Of course, I don't have a hatchet or decent rope," Pushing himself into an upright position, he looked at the totem with consternation. "If I manage to hack this up, then maybe."

Leanadas' face fell as she took in the enormity of the task ahead of them. Neither of them carried the right tools for building a raft and the material they had collected, whilst able to float, was barely adequate. "You mean it's useless?" She asked in a flat tone as she stared at him. "That I risked my neck for nothing?"

"No," He looked up then and stared directly at her. "It may not be much but we can use this," he hesitantly reached out a hand and caught her fingers. "You may have saved us." He smiled at her then, a genuine smile that lit his face and Leanadas caught her breath. His fingers were warm against her skin as they squeezed reassuringly. "thank you for trusting me." He released her hand and she slowly let out the breath she was holding as Kalvor turned back to the timber. "Give me a hand." And with that, Leanadas and Kalvor set to work, using the edge of Kalvor's two handed sword to chop the wood.

They worked hard, shaping the wood with what little tools they had. After an hour, Kalvor raised his head from the project with a sheepish look on his face. "You know I said you may have saved us. That may have been a little premature."

"Tell me you don't need any more?" She uttered, staring at the mess in horror.

"Unfortunately," He gave her a sympathetic grin. "We're going to need some more. It's time for you to dangle precariously over a ledge again," With that, he stood and moved towards the exit. Reaching the door he glanced over his shoulder at Leanadas, who hadn't moved. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry to take so long, rl ya know. Anyway here's some more:_**

Leanadas took a deep breath and followed Kalvor out of the shelter. Outside, the torrent still flowed beneath the lengthening shadows of a late afternoon sun. Kalvor stood near the edge, his back to her as he stared out over the flow.

"You ready?" She called across, pleased to hear that her fear of the task ahead had not entered her voice.

"Almost." He turned to face her and began to remove his shirt.

She stepped back, her eyes wide as he pulled open the white linen. "What the hell are you doing?" She said, watching him undressing in frozen shock.

"Still getting excited?" He smiled, pulling open the shirt. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to seduce you." He seized hold of the thick fabric and began ripping it into thick strips.

"Then what are you doing?" She watched this performance, her eyes only occasionally distracted by his muscular chest.

"Well I figured that you may need more than my hands keeping you from slipping," He tore the last piece free and began braiding it. "A harness may help.. here." He threw over several strips of fabric and motioned for her to start braiding.

"Surely you could have used your bedroll?" Leanadas said as her fingers deftly braided the soft linen.

"You're quite correct, my bedroll would have been better," He completed the first braid and began on another. "But we're not going to be finished before nightfall and I'll need that bedroll to sleep and," He stopped braiding and glanced at her. "And we may need the bedroll to jury rig a sail or something," He dropped the second braid and started on the next. "Almost done?" he asked, glancing over at her busy hands. She nodded and held out her hand for the rest. For several minutes they worked in silence, until they held a reasonable loking harness in their hands. Leanadas stared at the knotted item with trepidation.

"I don't guarantee it'll work," He muttered as he handed it to her. "But it's the best shot to keep you safe," Leanadas swallowed her apprehension and pulled the makeshift harness onto her body. "Here." He stepped behind her and began tying the harness to her waist. His fingers moved swiftly and surely, tightening the braided cotton and securing it with knots. "Almost done," His voice breathed close to her ear and she stood stock still, her body tensing as he moved to attach the knotted remnants of her robe to the harness. "How does that feel?"

"Fine." She breathed, almost missing the pressure of his fingers as he stepped away from her.

"Okay," He turned her to face him. "Now, I'm going to attach this to that rock. It's not perfect, but it'll hold you long enough if something goes wrong," Kalvor looked down at her and gave her a smile. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen," He then turned and tied the makeshift rope to a large rock near the edge. "Okay we're done, let's see if we can find some more wood."

They sat close to the edge, watching the currents swirl in the water as the sun dropped lower in the sky. They didn't speak, conversation overruled by unspoken thoughts and fears. As the light turned ruddy with the onset of sunset, they finally saw what they were looking for, a large pallet of wood drifted closer.

"Ready?" Kalvor motioned her forward and Leanadas stretched out over the water for the second time that day. The harness pulled at her yet she felt secure as Kalvor's hands were secure on her legs. In no time at all, she was drawing the pallet to the ledge. "Well done." Together they dragged the wood back to the shelter as the last rays of the sun began to fade.

Inside the cloth shelter, they settled into their blankets and stared at eath other.

"It's going to get cold," Kalvor warmed as he tried to find a comfortable spot. "Can you?" he waved his hand at some of the scrap bits of wood. Leanadas smiled and waved a hand, starting a small fire just outside the shelter. As the flames spiralled, she added several pieces of the scrap wood, feeding the flames and bringing warmth. For a long time neither spoke, both letting the heat dispel the sudden chill of a desert night.

"Do you have any family?" His voice drifted suddenly from the darkness and Leanadas turned to stare at him, noticing how dark his violet hair appeared in the firelight.

"No," She whispered softly, holding his eyes and settling back against the wall. "Not anymore."

"What happened to them?" He pulled the blanket up, covering his naked chest against the chill of the night and motioned her to speak.

"They were living in Silvermoon when the Scourge ploughed through the city." Her voice was matter of fact yet brittle, full of deep, unhealed pain. "They had a house within Falconwing Square and the Scourge," She sighed and closed her eyes. "The Scourge destroyed it," He moved briefly, as though he meant to comfort her but had thought better of it. "I've been on my own ever since," A bare glitter of tears sparkled briefly in her eyes, evidence, if he needed any of her sorrow. "Save for my guild I am alone," Her eyes opened again and stared across at him. "What about you? Any family?"

"I have a sister living in Auberdine." He said, his eyes not leaving hers. "You'd like her, she doesn't take kindly to my jokes. My parents are in Darnassus, I haven't seen them for several years." A strange grim note entered his voice as he spoke of his parents.

"That sounds like a tale?"

"It is," He rolled onto his back and stared at the cloth ceiling overhead. "And one I don't want to tell."


	9. Chapter 9

**_And here's some more. Please read and review as my muses can't work without it:_**

"It might help to talk about it," Her voice, low and strangely soothing, echoed through the shelter and he turned his head to look at her. For what seemed like an age, he gazed at her without speaking. As the tense silence lengthened, Leanadas swallowed convulsively, made uncomfortable by the intensity of his scrutiny.

"You want to help?" His voice, low and mocking drifted across the tent. "What on Azeroth for? What can it matter to you?" His voice did not rise above a whisper, yet she could almost feel the anger lying beneath the surface. "And why would you care?"

"I.." She stopped, unsure of her answers and her thoughts. Why did she care about a Night Elf and his history? He was looking at her, his eyes daring her to continue. "I just thought you might need to talk,"

"But that doesn't explain why you would care," He rolled over fully and stared at her, curiosity in his gaze.

"I don't care," She rolled away and stared at the ceiling. "There's no reason for me to care. Tell me; don't tell me. I just thought you might want to get it off your chest," Above her, the fabric ceiling billowed in the ever present wind. She felt him move and she risked a glance sidewards. He was propped up on one elbow and his hair tumbled in dark purple waves about his face. The blanket had slipped from his chin and now rested just above his waist, his pale skin glimmering in the firelight. His eyes were unreadable, their gaze blazing with some unnamed emotion. "After all, we'll never see each other again after tomorrow, so why not tell me?" He pondered her words, watching her face in the flickering light.

"Alright, why not." His lips twisted in a bitter smile as he spoke. "It's not that interesting but why not?" He reached for a piece of wood and threw at the fire, sending sparks flying into the night air. "My parents were both mighty warriors of the Alliance," His voice held such a bitter humour that Leanadas felt her heart go out to him. "Arilyn Starwhisper and Morayl Frostwing," Leanadas bit back her gasp of shock, even in the midst of the Horde, she had heard the names. He caught her reaction and smiled ruefully. "I see you've heard of them,"

"Only in passing," She said, recalling what she knew of the two Night Elves that he had mentioned. Starwhisper and Frostwing had reputations for almost insane acts of bravery. Even their enemies had spoken of them with grudging respect. "I had no idea that they had children or even that they were married,"

"It was kept quiet deliberately," He answered with a grimace. "It's never a good idea to telegraph your potential weaknesses, but yes they are my parents and they are as legendary as you have heard," He pulled the blanket up and looked thoughtful. "Perhaps they were too good," He stopped speaking and stared into the fire, his face stony with old hurts. The moments drifted by without words and Leanadas moved, placing her hand upon his.

"Kalvor?" She whispered, watching his attention return as he registered her fingers upon his skin. "You don't have to continue,"

"Well I've gotten this far," He muttered, "There's no need to back out now," He moved his hand and her fingers fell to the floor. "Yes my parents were both handpicked for many missions, the biggest being the assault on Northrend," Leanadas drew a long breath, almost dreading what he was about to say. Kalvor closed his eyes and she could see the pain etched into the lines on his face. "Arthas took them himself. He killed them both and then he brought them back as his puppets. He stole their souls and tore what they were to pieces before setting them on the world like starving wolves."

"What happened then?" She breathed, the raw emotion in his words touching her heart.

"When Arthas' hold on them was broken, they came back to us, but they were never the same." He moved onto his back and closed his eyes. "They're not there when we talk to them,"

"I'm sorry," She said, her voice suddenly husky with emotion as she rested her fingers against his shoulder.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He muttered, turning back to face her with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't hurt them, I don't need sympathy."

"Least of all from a blood elf?" She asked, removing her fingers from his shoulder and lying back.

"Least of all from a blood elf," He confirmed as he settled against his pack. "Even one as delightful as you."

Leanadas rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket to her chin. "Will you go to see your sister?" She asked finally, pulling her emotions back under control.

"If I can, just so I know she's safe." His voice grew thick and heavy as sleep approached. "Now get some sleep, it's going to be a bitch of a day tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**_And here's some more. Please read and review._**

She settled back against the rough battered leather of her backpack and drew her legs up close to her stomach, curling her body into a ball so to generate more warmth. A buzz still invaded her veins and she remained wakeful, the events of the day running through her head, keeping her from sleep. Beside her she could hear Kalvor's breathing settle into slower deep breaths as he drifted towards sleep. Cautiously, she turned her head to run a wondering gaze over his body. In the flickering firelight, his face seemed serene and relaxed, without the mocking amusement that he wore during his waking hours. His chest rose and fell with each slow breath he took, the scars of her magic dark against his pale skin. He was handsome, she could not doubt that and his humour only added to the attraction provided by his body. She shook her head slightly, trying to banish the thoughts that had begun to invade her mind and she closed her eyes, trying to find sleep. Yet sleep eluded her. Memories of the day flooded through her mind until finally, with a snarl of frustration, she pushed the blanket aside and sat up. Leaving the warm shelter, she stepped out onto the ledge and stared out across the Thousand Needles.

The raging torrent appeared black beneath the starlit sky. Her vision ranged to the right, looking for the familiar lights of Freewind Post, yet there was nothing. She was alone save for the flood and Kalvor sleeping behind her. A light breeze ruffled the ruddy strands of her hair and she tucked them behind her ear. Thoughts still buzzed through her mind, memories of the day and Kalvor.

"What am I doing?" She whispered to herself, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind.

"I'd like to know that answer." She started, turning to the warm sound of his voice. He stepped from the shelter, chest bare and face almost unreadable in the firelight. "It's cold out here Leanadas,"

"I couldn't sleep," She returned, thankful that the darkness hid the warmth that flooded across her face.

"Hmm." He stood beside her and looked out at the dark flood. "It's been a long day and you should sleep, " His voice was serious and she stared at him, finding his eyes in the dark.

"I can't, I just keep seeing that wall of water," Her voice drifted softly in the space between them. "and," She stopped speaking, bowing her head to stare at the floor, unwilling to continue that line of thought.

"and what?" He asked, his voice husky with sleep.

"And knowing that had it not been for that, you would have killed me,"

He sighed and his fingers reached for her chin, drawing her eyes back to meet his. Leanadas felt her breath catch in her throat at the gentle touch. "I would have killed you," He confirmed, staring into her eyes with utter seriousness. "But this happened and I'm not killing you now, so don't worry about that." He dropped his fingers. "are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"Why do you care?" She muttered, throwing his words from earlier back at him.

"I'm risking my life with you tomorrow, call it survival." He stepped closer and she bit her lip. "What is it?"

"I don't understand you," She answered finally, "I don't understand why you're like this with me, why the flirtation? We're enemies Kalvor not friends."

"Don't you think I don't know that?" He asked in the same serious tones. "Believe I am aware of it. Half the reason I am out here when I could be asleep is worry over what you could be planning. Personally I don't mind the flirtation, it's easier than constant antagonism. Would it really be better if I snarled at you?" He stepped forward and leant over her. "You may not trust me, but I don't know how far I can trust you. Either way, it's easier if we're not threatening to kill each other every five minutes." He stopped speaking, looking over her face with interest. "What is really worrying you Lea? The fact that I may stab you in the back or the possibility that I'm attracted to you?"

"The former," Leanadas uttered after the barest hesitation. "I'm not concerned with the latter,"

"Very politic," He whispered, stepping even closer. "and I think you're lying,"

"I don't care," She replied, her voice matching his. "It's late Kalvor and you are quite right, I do need to sleep." She turned away from him and headed for the shelter. She reached the small fabric structure and turned to look at him. "Perhaps you're right, maybe flirtation is better than antagonism," She ducked down to enter but stopped. "You are after all very attractive," She paused and continued. "For a Night Elf."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks to all that reviewed. Here's some more._**

"So you think I'm attractive?" Kalvor asked, following her to the shelter. "I'm flattered," he reached her side and stopped, looking down at her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"For a night elf," She corrected as she ducked inside. "Don't let it go to your head." She found her sleeping pallet and lay down, drawing the rough fabric about her. Even with the warmth from the fire, she was cold. The night air chilled her and she found her teeth chattering as she tried to settle.

Kalvor smiled and followed her, stepping over her prone form carefully. "Wouldn't dream of it," He muttered as he threw himself onto his blankets. Pulling the blanket up to his chin, he turned back to face her. She had dived into the blanket and was curling herself into a ball. "Cold?" He asked, watching her shudder.

"Freezing," She replied, rubbing her upper arms with her hands as she tried to get warm. "Why don't you wrap me in those arms of yours to keep me warm?" She called, her voice teasing and amused.

"Come here and I will," He challenged loudly, lifting the corner of his blanket and beckoning her forward. He raised his eyebrows, challenging her to accept.

Leanadas stared at his mocking face for one long moment. "You do like to play a dangerous game," She muttered softly as she scooted closer to him, moving to within touching distance before she stopped.

"Yes I do," He replied, favouring her with a mischievous smile. "Would you like to join in?"

"I thought you were worried about my trustworthiness," Her voice shuddered slightly in the cool air and he moved closer. His left arm reached out and caught hold of her upper arm, drawing her close. They were centimetres apart, staring at each others faces in the flickering light. "And I thought you weren't trying to seduce me." Leanadas said, her voice a mixture of amusement and barely restrained tension. Disturbed by the closeness of his lips, she rolled over, her back pressing up against him. Against the solid bulk of his chest, she could feel the warmth of his skin through her clothes and her shivers subsided, his warmth thrumming through her body.

"I don't want you to freeze to death before you can help me escape," his mouth whispered against her ear, sending goosebumps along her side. She felt him smile and she tried to relax, feeling his arm snake around her waist. "Don't panic," He murmured, his voice growing heavy with sleep. "It's just body heat I'm sharing."

"Glad to hear it," She whispered, warmth finally stilling the shivers that raced through her body.

"I'm not," He replied, grinning as she froze beside him. "What's the matter, aren't I allowed to admit some level of desire?"

"What is with you?" She murmured, encroaching sleep fogging her mind and slurring her words. She heard him chuckle behind her and she resisted the urge to elbow him in the chest.

"It's simple," He uttered, his voice half asleep. "You're extremely attractive and I'm not immune to that," His arm around her waist grew heavier as he relaxed even further. "But I don't go anywhere I'm not invited and you," He tapped her waist with his hand. "Haven't invited me and I can't trust you." His final words trailed off as he fell asleep. Leanadas lay still, feeling his chest rise and fall against her back. His words flowed through her mind and she bit her lip, wondering why she didn't pull away from him. If she were being totally honest with herself, she knew that an attraction existed between them but she couldn't admit it. He was a Night Elf, they were on the opposite sides of a brutal war, no matter how handsome he was, she could not forget that. Then there was the fact of their situation, they had saved each other on several occasions, their feelings could be no more than gratitude disguised as attraction. As she drifted towards sleep, she wondered what he would do if she turned and kissed him. As this intriguing thought pulsed through her mind, she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Up," The blanket was swept from her body and she jolted awake as the cool morning air hit her figure. The grey light of predawn filtered through the fabric of their shelter and she stared up at the night elf who had just dragged her out of sleep.

"Kalvor!" She called with real heat, reaching for the blanket that he was holding just out of reach. "It's too early to work on the raft,"

"Sorry Lea, but we don't have time to sleep in," He raised the edge of the shelter and pointed towards the west. "There are riders in the air, I can't tell what side. I think a rescue party is coming."

She jumped to her feet and scrambled to the edge of the tent, staring out at the grey landscape with baited breath. Following the direction of Kalvor's fingers, she found where he was looking and squinted into the distance. Circling above the ruins of the Great Lift, three flying creatures could clearly be seen. Hissing in frustration, she pulled her head back inside the shelter.

"They look like Gryphons," She uttered, a sick feeling settling over her. "They're Alliance," Kalvor took another look at the flying mounts and ducked into the shelter beside her. "They'll be coming here, they're bound to see us," She was trying hard not to babble as a thread of fear flowed down her spine.

"It's alright," Kalvor murmured, running his arm about her shoulders and gently squeezing her upper arm. "We can deal with this."

"How?" She turned to face him, worry etched into her features.

"We can deal with this," He repeated carefully, pulling her into a firm hug. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let them hurt you,"


	12. Chapter 12

**_And here's some more, please read and review:_**

"Alright," She pulled back slightly from the hug and stared up at Kalvor. "What do we do?" His lip twisted in thought as he stared about the small shelter. "There's no place here for me to hide," She was unable to hold the tremble from her voice.

"I'm thinking," He muttered, his face shadowed in concentration. Leanadas moved from his side and poked her head out of the shelter, looking for the riders.

"Well you'd better hurry up thinking," She cried, her voice trembling as she spoke. "Because they're heading this way," She pulled her head inside and stared at him. "Now what?"

"Here," He reached down and thrust his armour into her arms, "Put that on,"

Leanadas stared down at the dark armour helplessly. "I can't wear this, it's clearly too big,"

"Then pad it out with the blankets," he retorted, his voice sharp and insistent. "This is the only way we're going to get away with this," he picked up one of the blankets and began to wrap it round her body, bulking out her form. "You don't have to wear the helm, but I have another idea to get you past them," He continued as his fingers flickered about her body, tying the heavy metal to the padding with ease.

Leanadas stood stock still as he transformed her slender frame. She felt heavy, weighted down by the armour that he tightly wrapped about her. "Are you certain that this is going to work?" She asked as he began to wrap her head in the remnants of their harness, tying down her ears.

"No," He answered curtly, securing a strand of fabric to the side of her head. "But its the best idea I've got," He finished tying as the sound of heavy wings beat to a stop outside. "Now lie down and pretend to be unconscious,"

Leanadas lay on his pile of blankets and closed her eyes as Kalvor headed to the entrance of their shelter and hailed the visitors in a rough, unfamiliar tongue. For several moments, he chatted before she heard him draw back the shelter and expose her form to the light. She tensed, panic flooding through her as someone moved closer to her. A small whispered conversation ensued and she felt arms slide beneath her and lift her up.

"It's alright," Kalvor's voice whispered softly in her ear. "They're taking us somewhere comfortable."

Leanadas managed to contain her panic as she felt him lift her body onto one of the Gryphons and someone, possibly Kalvor, mounted up behind her. A strap settled across her body, securing her in place. The rider gave a low whistle and with a sickening lurch, the creature took off into the air. Leanadas focused on pretending to be unconscious as the Gryphon glided through the air. The wind rushed past, chilling exposed skin as Leanadas retreated into her thoughts, trying hard not to worry about her destination. The Gryphon riders and Kalvor shouted conversations in another language above her head and she wished she could understand what they were saying. Lying strapped into the saddle, she fretted about their destination and wondered once more about Kalvor's motives. An interminable time passed as they left the dry heat of the Thousand Needles and flew inland, towards the cooler climes of the forests. At some point, she finally dozed off, before waking as the Gryphon eventually lost height and began to land. With the gentlest of bumps, the Gryphon touched down.

Birdsong drifted in the air as she felt fingers removing the straps holding her down. Someone lifted her free and began carrying her. Kalvor's voice suddenly broke in and her helper stopped and spoke. She heard the conversation even though she did not understand it, but at its close, Kalvor's arms were around her. With sure swift steps he carried her away from the crowd and through a door. He crossed a room, his footsteps muffled by a thick rug before he finally stopped and lowered her onto a soft bed. Removing his arms, he crossed the room again and she heard a door close followed by the click of a lock.

"You can open your eyes now," He uttered, his voice soft. "You're safe,"

She slowly opened her eyes, she was in a room full of soft light and furnishings, the detail in the wooden walls proclaimed the dwelling as Night Elf and she stared sharply at Kalvor.

"Where?"

"Astranaar," He cut off her question as he sank into a chair beside the bed. "It's the only Alliance base that isn't in ruins," He reached forward and began to undo the buckles on the armour that encased her. "I've told them that you took a head wound, they wanted to send in a priest but I declined, saying that a vial of healing potion would be better," She sighed in relief as the breastplate pulled free. "You'll be safe in here for now, we'll figure out how to get you out of here later." He pulled the blanket free and smiled at her. "There's a bath through there," He pointed at a carefully concealed door in the wall opposite. "I'll get you some fresh clothes and some food," He stood and turned towards the exit.

"Kalvor," Leanadas pulled herself upright and walked over to him. "Thank you," She raised her hand and brushed his cheek carefully, not really thinking of anything beyond the exhilaration of relief. Her fingers slid across his skin and she felt him shudder beneath her touch. Silence stretched between them as she slowly leant forwards. He caught her fingers with his, moving back out of reach as he smiled ruefully at her.

"Don't thank me, we haven't got away with it yet." And with that, he turned and left the room, leaving her alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry to take so long but lots of rl stuff happened and I haven't had a chance to update. So here's some more, please read and review:_**

As the door shut behind him, Leanadas immediately turned her attention to the rest of the room. Though the furnishings were simpler than she would have liked, the room spoke of comfort and relaxation. On the shelf by the door, several large volumes of wood lore rested, their well cared for spines glimmering in the soft light. The bed took up the centre of one wall, large and covered with bedding of muted autumnal colours, the large frame dominated the room. Turning away from the bed, she stared about her, a table and three chairs sat in one corner of the room and opposite that stood a cabinet of warm wood. Curiously she opened the drawers and wrinkled her nose as a stale scent of lavender drifted free from the empty space. She shut the drawer and turned back, glancing at the door to the bath with longing. Unstrapping her boots, she padded barefoot to the door and pushed it open.

Whatever she had been expecting beyond the door, it had not been this. A large sunken bath tiled in blue ceramic lay in the centre of the floor. Someone had already filled the bath and steam drifted enticingly from the clear water. A cake of soap and several bottles sat on the side of the bath and two large robes of soft cotton hung on the back of the door which she closed and bolted. Eagerly, she divested herself of her clothing and walked forward. Several steps led from the floor of the room into the water and she gingerly placed her right foot into the warm water. Her foot hit the tiled step and a delicious warmth enveloped her. Slowly she descended into the waist deep bath, feeling the heat creep up her body before she finally reached the bottom. She lowered her body into the warm water and closed her eyes, savouring the feel of the warm water envelop her form. For a few moments she lay there, thinking of nothing but the water. Even thoughts of Kalvor and her predicament did not trouble her as she drifted in a state of bliss. It could not last however and she pulled herself upright. It would not do to tarry. Reaching for the cake of soap, she lathered herself thoroughly and descended once more into the wonderfully warm water to rinse off. As she finally cleansed the soap from her hair, she heard the outer door open and forgetting any modesty, she stood, crooking her fingers into a spell casting stance.

"Lea?" She heard Kalvor's voice from the other side of the door and sighed, relaxing slightly as she waded forward.

"Yes?"

"I found you some clothes, I'll just hand them through the door if you're ready,"

"Hang on a second," She called as with reluctance, she left the bath. Dragging a robe from the hook, she pulled it on and opened the door. Kalvor's arm reached through the gap, a small stack of clothing held in his hand.

"They may be too big, but they're the only ones I could find." She took the clothes and shut the door again.

"Thank you," She rapidly towelled herself dry before reaching for the clothes, there was a soft clatter and tortoiseshell comb dropped from the soft folds of fabric. Picking it up, she glanced at it before staring at the door, as though she could see Kalvor on the other side. Smiling a little at his thoughtfulness, she drew the teeth of the comb through her hair before finally dragging on the shirt and breeches. They were indeed too large and she cinched the excess with a belt robe before wrapping her wet hair into a towel and opening the door.

"The bath's all yours," She announced as she passed the Night Elf. "Is there any food?"

"On the table," He replied as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Leanadas turned to stare at the table and was gratified to see two covered plates on it's surface. After a day and a night of magical rations, she was looking forward to real food. Removing the cover from one plate, she stared down a haunch of venison, potatoes and greens. She sat down and began to eat.

"Did you get any idea about what has happened?" She called, swallowing a mouthful of food.

"It was a dragon," His voice was muffled, but understandable and she craned her head to stare at the door.

"A dragon?" She speared a potato and waited for his answer, head whirling with questions.

"Yes, It came from the sea and caused immense devastation." She heard the water swirl as he spoke and she knew he had settled into the water. "Thalanaar has been wiped off the map," She heard the bitterness in his voice and closed her eyes, realising that the tidal waters must have swamped the Alliance settlement.

"Auberdine?" She asked, remembering his tale of his sister.

"I don't know," He answered before falling silent. Leanadas stared at her plate, her throat tightening at the forlorn note to his voice. The water splashed in the other room as he finished washing and after a few moments he left the bathroom. Wearing the other robe, his hair was damp and tousled as he took the seat opposite her and pulled the covered plate close to him. "But we need to get you free from here before anything else can happen."


	14. Chapter 14

**_And some more, please read and review: My muses need cookies:_**

"I've been thinking about that," Leanadas said, slicing into the venison on her plate. She would have said something about his sister, but she was never very good at bolstering people and it was clear that Kalvor did not wish to dwell on unfortunate possibilities. "I recommend waiting until tomorrow morning." Kalvor nodded, listening as he tucked into the food before him. "I dress up in your armour again and we tell the lookouts that we're going home or something." She took a mouthful of venison and chewed thoughtfully, letting the information sink into his mind.

"Not a bad idea," Kalvor finished chewing and waved his fork across the table at her. "After all, I said you were injured but not severely, they would expect you to be up and running by the morning," He seemed relieved that she had skirted the conversation about his sister.

"We've just got to fake them out for tonight and then I'm out of your hair," Leanadas continued, ignoring the twinge of regret that accompanied thoughts of losing Kalvor.

"I'm sure we can manage that," He smiled, tucking into the remainder of his dinner. "You don't mind sharing a bed again do you?" He asked blandly as she took a mouthful of potato. Leanadas barely managed to avoid spraying bits of root vegetable all over the table as his words hit her.

She swallowed with difficulty and finally stammered out one word. "What?" Kalvor raised his head and looked at her, amusement flooding his features.

"It's not what you're thinking," He assured carefully, "But I'm sure you've noticed there is only one bed. When they brought us here, they realised that you were a female and I had to..." He looked a little uncomfortable. "Lie a little to ensure privacy. You are my.." A flush infused his features, "Lover," He held up his hand to forestall any protestations. "If they had thought otherwise you would have gone to the general infirmary and I don't think that would have been a good idea,"

Leanadas heard him out with at first shock and then a grudging acceptance. His excuse had made sense, even if the words made her uncomfortable. "Alright," She murmured, the word earning her a surprised glance from Kalvor. "But that doesn't explain why we need to share, I'm certain you'll be locking the door,"

"But I don't want to sleep on the floor," He replied as he pushed his plate away and reached for one of the goblets. "And I'm certain you'd rather be comfortable, so we share the bed," He quirked his eyebrow at her and smiled. "Though I have to wonder why you immediately assume I'm after your body. Do you want me to make a move?"

"Don't be absurd," Leanadas snapped back, glowering at him testily. "You're the one who's been making suggestions almost since I met you," She pushed away her plate and picked up her goblet, taking a long drink of the subtly fragranced wine.

"It's purely my sense of humour," He retaliated, standing up from the table and heading for the bathroom door. "I thought you'd be used to it by now,"

"It would take me a lifetime to get used to it," She stood and blocked his path, "And don't run out of the argument,"

"I'm going to get dressed," He responded, placing his hands on her shoulders and moving her aside. "Or would you like me to stand here half naked and damp?"

Leanadas could find no answer to that and she moved aside, watching as he passed her and shut the door again. "You know people have been murdered for less aggravation than this," She hissed after him, her words drawing a low chuckle from Kalvor.

"Oh I wish I could introduce you to Silinara, you two would get on famously,"

"Is that your sister?" Leanadas called curiously, taking another sip of wine and feeling warmth flow through her limbs.

"Yes, she doesn't take my humour very well," He opened the door and walked back out, lacing a clean shirt as he walked. "But I daresay the meeting wouldn't go too well, you being a blood elf." Kalvor reached past her and picked up his goblet, taking a deep draught as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's she like?" Leanadas asked, sitting on the chair opposite and cradling the goblet carefully. "Is she a warrior like yourself?"

"Oh no, she's a civilian," He answered, taking another drink and staring across at her. "She runs a small tailoring shop and is married with twins," A glimmer of tension laced through his voice and he chuckled bitterly, humour leaving him as he spoke. "I have a niece and nephew, both are barely old enough to walk and now they all could be dead," He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger and continued. "By Elune, they could all be dead,"

Leanadas placed the goblet down on the table and crossed the room, settling down on the bed next to him, she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I can't promise you that they will be alive," She murmured softly into his ear. "But I will make sure you're not alone when you go to find out,"

"I thought you were going to be out of my hair tomorrow," He replied, turning his head to look at her. "Heading with me to Alliance territory is not a smart move,"

"Whoever said I was smart," Leanadas responded, staring into his pale eyes with absolute sincerity. "You risked your neck for me Kalvor, this is the least I can do,"


	15. Chapter 15

**_**_I'd like to thank Dicta Lumen for sorting out some of my grammatical errors in a previous chapter. She's a star and many cookies are flying her way. _**_**

**_**_Things are hotting up in the next chapter, so here's some more:_**_**

"I knew I shouldn't have let them give us wine," Kalvor muttered as he pulled away from her and got to his feet. He reached the table and set down his goblet before turning to face her. "For that is the most stupid idea I have ever heard." His damp hair whisked against the back of his neck as he marched toward her. "What are you playing at Lea?" He sat in the chair opposite and leant forward. "Is this some misplaced gratitude talking? Why are you even suggesting this?"

"I am not drunk," She answered carefully. "Neither am I confusing gratitude with anything else,"

"Have you forgotten that we are on opposite sides?" His voice rapped out, drowning out hers as he declared the one obvious truth about their predicament.

"No,"

"Or that you could be killed just for being on the road in Alliance Territory?" He stood up and advanced on her, intensity in his gaze. "If any of my side notice you, that's it," He ran an agitated hand through his damp hair, confusion and a wary concern flowing across his features.

"I know all of that and I'm still willing to go with you," She held his stare, wondering why she had become so determined to help him find his sister. She was not usually this altruistic or this concerned, particularly over the fate of an enemy. Kalvor and his background had gained a foothold in her thoughts and she could not abandon him to a search that could ultimately be fruitless. A small voice informed her that she was empathising because she lacked a family, yet even this did not feel like the truth. Leanadas shied away from the other thought that was whispering through her mind, the thought that Kalvor meant more to her than she wished.

Kalvor whirled away from her and stalked across the small room. "And you're trying to convince me you're not drunk. Do you have any idea of how crazy this sounds?" He reached the far wall and turned back, looking at her with incredulity. Taking a deep, calming breath, Leanadas pulled herself from the end of the bed and crossed the room. She stood before him, her borrowed clothes hanging like a tent from her smaller frame and he smiled at the sight. He did not move as she reached forward with one delicate hand and brushed his shoulder.

"I know how this sounds," Her fingers caught hold of his upper arm and he looked down at her, his pale gaze betraying a tumult of emotion as his eyes met hers, "I know it is crazy, but I am willing to risk it," He stared down at her face in confusion, a muscle in his cheek working as he tried to make sense of what had transpired.

"Why do you wish to do this?" His eyes raked over her face, searching for answers as the bewildered notes of his voice revealed the depths of his puzzlement. "Why do you want to risk your life for someone you should be fighting?" His hand fell on her shoulder and she looked at his fingers, feeling the warmth in his hand flow through the soft fabric of her borrowed shirt. "After all I am the enemy," His other hand grasped her other shoulder and she took a deep breath. The gentle grip of his fingers provoked waves of sensation and she swallowed nervously. Beneath the warm weight of his hands she grew strangely breathless as she stared up into his pale eyes. "So why are you so determined to help me?" His voice lowered and became softer, its cadences flowing like crushed velvet through her ears.

"I don't know," She struggled for words, his fingers and voice provoking strange emotions. Emotions that flooded through her body, muddling her thoughts and sending small tremors through her skin. "You have risked so much for me and I can't let you go alone,"

"We are even in that regard so why must you do this Lea?" His whispered softly, moving his hand to her cheek. She shivered as his fingers slid across her jawbone, the feel of his calloused hand sending small shudders of sensation along her spine. She tilted her head, following the movement of his fingers. Her lips brushed lightly against his palm; the gentle movement not quite a kiss but he still froze as though she had.

"Lea?" He breathed the words as he raised his other hand, cupping her delicate chin and raising it toward his. A heartbeat's length of time passed as they drew nearer to each other. Leanadas could feel his breath ghosting over her lips and her skin prickled as further shivers raced though her. He was unbearably close; the tension between them electric. As much as her mind screamed at her, Leanadas could not move away him. What had flared between them screamed louder than any rational thought. As they moved to close that last, small, irrevocable gap, she could not think past the desire that had simmered for at least a night. It would take one small step closer and his lips would be on hers.

A loud knock sounded on the outer door, breaking the moment and dragging them apart. Kalvor pointed towards the bathroom, yet Leanadas was already moving, heading for the other room as though wolves were after her. She pulled the door to the bathroom shut and slid the bolt home as Kalvor walked across the main room to open the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**_And a little more, please read and review:_**

Leanadas paced beside the large pool in turmoil. Voices drifted through the closed door but she paid little attention to what they said, fixated as she was on the events of a few moments ago. She had nearly kissed him. She sank to her knees and placed her head in her hands, trying to sort through what had just happened. It must have been the wine, she rationalised, remembering the mouthfuls of sweet elven nectar that she had consumed. That must have been it; she pulled her hands from her face and dragged her fingers through her hair. Drinking after a day of magical food would send anyone mildly drunk. Getting to her feet, she paced again, trying to ignore the little voice that said she was making excuses for something she wanted.

"Like I would want to kiss him?" She muttered, stopping briefly to pick up a bar of soap and throw it into the pool. "It was the stress; a glad to be alive reaction." She nodded her head as she muttered; mentally reinforcing her new idea. The voices continued in the other room and she glanced at the door, pulling her mind back to the problems at hand. With light steps she reached the door and pressed her ear against the smooth grain.

"When do you want me?" Kalvor's voice drifted to her listening ear, businesslike and far from the seductive tones of a few moments ago.

"Right now if you don't mind," The other voice was female, young yet curt and Leanadas found her lip curling as she mentally pictured the owner of those harsh tones.

"My partner?" Kalvor's voice came again and Leanadas heard an exasperated hiss issue from his unseen companion.

"She'll be fine, you said yourself that she didn't need a healer. I'm sure you can leave her for a few hours," Leanadas heard the outer door open and the sounds of Astranaar drifted into the small cottage. "Just tell her and come on," Footsteps approached the door and Leanadas dove away from her position, flinging herself into a corner out of sight.

"Lea," Kalvor's voice came through the door and Leanadas approached, reaching for the handle. "There's no need to open up, " She heard the subtle warning in his voice and retracted her hand. "I've been called to a meeting and I will be some time." Was she imagining the disappointment she heard? "I'll be back as soon as I can so rest up and get well," Kalvor's voice was soft and entreating; it was clear that he was playing her lover for an audience. In the background, she could hear the female telling him to hurry. He hesitated slightly and added. "love you darling. Talk to you later." And then they were gone.

Leanadas stared at the door, thoughts billowing through her head. Why had he said that? Granted he did have an audience and he had called her his lover, but why had he said it? She shook her head angrily and pulled open the bathroom door.

"Don't be such an idiot," She chastised herself as she walked into the empty bedroom. "He was playing a role." She threw herself onto the bed and stared at the carved ceiling. Rolling onto her side, she picked at the embroidered bedspread. "It was not even a kiss and he's a night elf," Her gaze roved towards the exit, for a moment she considered rushing through it and running out of Thalanaar. Yet it was a fleeting thought and dismissed as soon as she had thought of it. Her fingers left the silken fabric and she lay on her back, cupping her hands behind her head. "What is wrong with me? I've only known him for two days and he tried to kill me" Even so, her thoughts ran back to his fingers on her skin and she felt a flush suffuse her cheeks. Kalvor was handsome, she had known it from the first moment she had seen his face, yet that was not all that attracted her. Despite the hostility at their initial meeting, he had been a pleasant and charming companion. It was an irresistible combination and had he been a blood elf, she would have admitted her desires much sooner. Leanadas closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, trying to push away the thoughts that she really didn't want to have.


	17. Chapter 17

**_And here's some more:_**

Kalvor turned the key in the lock and followed the willowy sentinel from the small cottage. He resisted the urge to glance back at the building and thoughts of what was waiting there. He hadn't been expecting it and that was for certain. Oh he knew that they sparked off each other but he had thought it was the frisson of danger talking, a reaction to the forced alliance. The idea that she may desire him was, he stopped the chuckle before he could voice it, ludicrous and yet she had reached for him. Though he had to be honest, it wasn't just her. From the moment she had faced him down over the conjured food, he had been struck by her beauty and strength. Always a fool for beautiful women, he had just switched to his usual manner, almost forgetting that she was the enemy. And then she had nearly killed herself reaching for the debris. He had felt anxious, unwilling to let her drop into the flood, he rationalised that he didn't want to lose his only hope of survival, but he had to admit that he had felt good when she had hugged him. That spontaneous act of relief had sharpened his sense of her. He remembered those arms about his neck and that supple figure pressed against him and it might have been then that the flirtation became more serious. That night she had surprised him with her concern and despite his worry about her trustworthiness, they had shared a blanket. It had taken a lot of self control to remain still with her pressed against him. Whether she knew it or not, Leanadas had gained his interest and though it were crazy, he wanted her. Until a few moments ago, he had not thought that she had felt the same. His mind drifted back to the almost kiss; her hair twined through his fingers had been damp and smelling of flowers yet he wanted her. He slightly shook his head, trying to dismiss the thoughts that threatened to drown him. She had offered to stay with him and he didn't know why. Was she lying to him?

"I hardly expected you to settle down," He raised his head as the woman beside him spoke, dragging him from his thoughts. Surrounding a heart shaped face, long green curls tumbled to shoulders of palest blue. Supple leather armour fitted snugly onto her toned frame and a bow was slung easily across her back. "you don't know who I am do you?" The question was mild, yet Kalvor could sense a tension behind her words and he wondered if she were an old lover. She was familiar, he had to admit that and it would make sense if she were; she was just about his type, supple and willowy, yet he always remembered his lovers.

"No I don't I'm sorry," He settled for politeness and a hint of regret as he smiled dutifully at his guide.

"Thought not," The woman led him past a kiln and through the forge. "I'm Elissa, I met you several months ago, you were.." She blushed, the reddening of her cheeks strangely off putting against the blue of her skin. "quite flirtatious with me,"

"I'm sorry but, I can't recall you." He was desperately trying to remember; the woman's face nagged at him, yet he knew he had never laid a finger on her.

"Don't worry about it," She smiled, yet the light did not quite meet her eyes, "I remember you being somewhat of a flirt and not one to..." She stammered over the words. "fall in love,"

"It was sudden," Kalvor answered, feeling a twinge of unease caress the back of his neck, there was something about this hunter that unnerved him. Beyond his inability to place her, her questions were uncomfortably intimate and friendly, as though she were an old friend. "Where exactly is this meeting," he didn't mean to be so abrupt, but he didn't want her familiarity,

"Through here," She indicated the town hall showing no signs that she had heard the waspish note to his voice. Kalvor nodded and followed her up the wooden ramp and into the cool dim interior. A couple of Night Elves nodded as they walked past, yet no one spoke. The air was calm and quiet and Kalvor relished the familiar peace. "They're in the end room," Elissa announced with a bright smile.

"Thank you," He watched as she turned to leave. "aren't you staying?"

"Oh no, I have no place in such a meeting. I'm just the messenger." With another bright smile that set his teeth on edge, Kalvor watched her turn on her heel and head back into the sunshine. "Enjoy the meeting," Her voice drifted back as she stepped away from the town hall and strode off across the grass. Kalvor watched her go, a strange relief settling over his mind as he eventually took the last few steps towards the heavy door at the back. Raising his hand to the heavy wood, he knocked. Before the echoes of the knock had died, a voice beckoned him within.

"Ahh welcome Kalvor," A night elf female stood up from the head of the table and Kalvor remembered that it was Raene Wolfrunner. A quick glance around the table revealed several ranking members of the Alliance and his curiosity grew. "As soon as I heard you were here, I had to bring you in on this," She indicated the empty chair and Kalvor sat and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

One of the humans got to his feet and unfurled a large map of Kalimdor on the table. Weighting the parchment down with his belt knife, he glanced about the table and proceeded to speak.

"As you are aware, the Alliance have been attempting to gain a foothold within the Barrens, both Northern and Southern, for the past few years." He paused, awaiting an interruption, when there was none, he continued. "Of course there has been a major disruption in the past day,"

"The dragon," Kalvor noted, concern pinging the back of his mind.

"Yes, the dragon." The human beamed as his stared about the table. "With such large scale devastation caused by this creatures flight, it provides us with the perfect opportunity to push into Barrens territory. While the Horde are scattered and confused, we can launch a full scale offensive and seize valuable territory. As the son of two of our most valued warriors and a noted tactician yourself, we require your assistance in formulating the plan."

Kalvor listened to the human, his heart began to sink and a small kernel of derision for the plots of the Alliance began to writhe in his mind. "Is this wise?" He finally asked, glancing about the table with curious eyes. "We have lost significant holdings in the last day, surely it would be foolish to expend our resources on expansion when we should hold onto them and rebuild what we have lost."

"We have considered this ourselves Kalvor," Raene leant forward, her face earnest. "But this is the best time to attack, I fervently believe that the remnants of the Horde bases will start assaulting what remains of our homes..."

"Then why leave them undefended?"

"Because I would rather push the advantage, rather than cower in ruined buildings." Raene retaliated, her voice briskly dismissing his concerns. "But all this is beside the point Kalvor, we have already received the orders to move on, all we need from you is your support."


	18. Chapter 18

**_And here's some more, sorry it took so long... have muse issues:_**

"No," Kalvor's voice echoed across the small room, drawing shocked looks from each of the people sat at the table.

"What do you mean no?" Raene asked, curiosity and incredulity flowing through her voice.

"Exactly what I say," Kalvor stood and leant over the table. "I have more important things to deal with than an offensive on the horde at the moment," For a long moment, no one at the table spoke. The atmosphere thickened and more than once, Kalvor watched the human's fingers reflexively twitch toward the weapon at his side. He didn't really care what they thought, he had more on his plate than another raid.

"Like?" Raene folded her arms across her chest and stared at him, anger permeating her tone.

"Well for a start, my sister is currently in Auberdine," Kalvor retorted, his eyes raking over the people around the table, watching their faces as they comprehended his words. "And for another, I need to escort Lea home."

"Lea?" Raene raised her eyebrows and motioned him to continue.

"My lover," he answered simply, finding the words easier to say every time he spoke them.

"I thought she was only slightly injured,"

Kalvor laughed, sarcasm flowing through his tones like water. "That still doesn't mean that I'm happy to let her go traipsing through the wilderness on her own. We both have family to get back to and in my case, family that may be dead," He didn't hide the harshness that flowed through his tones. "And I'm afraid my family comes before this." He waved a contemptuous hand across the table and it's maps.

"Your parents would have answered the call." The human finally spoke, staring across at Kalvor with distaste. "You're a disgrace to their names,"

Kalvor clenched his hand into a fist and mentally counted to ten. "My parents weren't facing the loss of what remains of their family." He snapped back, unable to keep the hate from his voice. "In fact my family has given a surprising amount to the Alliance, I am not retiring my commission, I'm just not going back on the campaign trail today." He pushed himself back from the table and stepped towards the door.

"Kalvor?" Raene entreated, watching him prepare to leave. "You're disobeying a direct order,"

"Did you give me a direct order?" Kalvor snapped at her, "because I only heard a suggestion, I thank you for rescuing us from the flood, but my gratitude does not extend to me leaving the last remaining family I have to rot in the ruins of Auberdine."

"Listen to yourself," The human pushed himself to his feet and he moved on Kalvor, "You have your parents alive, what is all this talk about 'remaining family'?"

Kalvor took a step forward, "As far as I'm concerned, my parents died when Arthas took them," His voice was low, venomous and the human took an involuntary pace back. "Silinara is the only family I have left and I not leaving her in Auberdine. It may be a fruitless mission but I intend to look." He turned and walked for the door. "To stop me you'll have to arrest me because I am not staying here."

The human went to move, but Raene stopped him. "Kalvor? We need you here,"

"Then show me my sister unharmed," He replied as he finally turned his back and headed from the room.

* * *

><p>The canopy above the bed was dull, Leanadas decided. Despite the intricate flowers and leaves carved into the warm wood, it was dull. She had not left the bed since Kalvor had left the room, her eyes memorising first the detail on the bed sheets and now the canopy above her. Even with this mentally numbing exercise she still couldn't quite remove the memory of his lips close to hers or the thoughts of what would happen on his return. There was after all, only one bed. Tired of staring at the lovingly crafted ceiling, she closed her eyes and settled back against the cushions, trying to push away unwelcome thoughts of Kalvor. Relaxing into the soft pillows and trying to find sleep, she was distracted by a noise from the door. Opening her eyes, she pushed herself upright and stared at the door, her heart pounding faster as she anticipated Kalvor's return. Rolling to the side of the bed, she got to her feet, ready for his appearance.<p>

Slowly, almost tentatively, the portal swung open and a woman with long legs and green hair entered the room. So intent on opening the door, the Night Elf did not immediately notice Leanadas. Yet that small moment of reprieve could not last and eventually the elven woman turned her head and stared into the room. Her eyes fell on Leanadas, frozen in place by the bed. Even as her mouth dropped open in shock, Leanadas was reacting. Her magic swelled out from her and slammed into the woman's body, silencing any cries she might make. Before the echoes of the spell had died, Leanadas had dashed forward, pulling the blanket from the bed and throwing it around the startled and now silenced woman. Bundling the woman into the blanket, Leanadas dragged the body to the ground and shut the door with a kick as she pressed the woman into the floor.

"Just stay put and stay quiet," Leanadas hissed into her ear as she began to tie the woman securely.

"Mrrmphl!" The woman's voice broke from the depths of the blanket as Leanadas started to bind her legs.

"Shh," Leanadas pulled the woman's head free from the suffocating blanket and pressed her hand over her lips. "You won't be harmed," She lied convincingly, oh she would prefer to keep the female alive, but she wasn't above killing her. "Now if you keep your mouth shut, I'll take my hand away. Do you understand?" After an agonisingly long moment, there was a nod and Leanadas gingerly removed her hand.

"You are Kalvor's lover?" The woman's outraged exclamation sounded about the cabin and Lea returned her hand to the woman's mouth, hoping that the almost shout had gone unheard.

"No I am not," She hissed back, completely thrown by the recent events. Who was this green haired woman and how did she know Kalvor?

"Mmmmmph mmp!" The woman tried once more to speak and Leanadas once again removed her hand. "It's why he's not letting anyone in here," Her voice was venomous but pitched at a more normal tone.

"Well done for that outstanding observation," Leanadas responded, staring down at the woman in consternation. "Would you like to make any more blindingly obvious statements? Yes I'm a blood elf, yes he is hiding me, no we are not lovers," She drew a nervous hand through her hair. "Who the hell are you anyway and why were you breaking in here?"

"I don't have to answer your questions,"

"No," Leanadas started and looked up towards the door. Kalvor stood in the doorway, shock evident on his features as he took in the scene before him. "How about explaining to me?"


	19. Chapter 19

**_I'm really sorry about the delay, lots of rl stuff happening at the moment. Here's some more to tide you over:_**

"What are you playing at?" The night elf's furious voice hissed as soon as her mouth was free of the gag. "A Blood Elf?" It was impossible to mistake the loathing that rippled through the Sentinel's musical tones "I knew you had a thing for the ladies but really Kalvor, I'm sure you can do better than that." The woman's pale eyes locked on his and he returned the stare with no sense of shame.

"You've got it wrong Elissa." His voice was soft but firm. "She," Kalvor nodded to the closed bathroom door, "saved my life. I owe her,"

Elissa took a breath and glanced towards the bathroom before returning her gaze back to him. "Of course and the fact that she's stunningly attractive has passed completely beyond your notice," Her voice was threatening to rise again and Kalvor shushed her, moving close to the bundled body. "Why did you not hand her over to us? She's a member of the Horde,"

"Tell me something I don't know," He quipped, a bite entering his tones. "I know she's a member of the Horde, but I gave her my word that I would keep her safe."

Elissa tried to move forward, yet the tight wrapping of the blankets prevented it. "And would she do the same?"

"She would,"

"How could you be so blind? If it were the other way round she'd have you in chains." Kalvor did not answer and she stared at him, horrified comprehension running across her features. "Oh for the love of Elune, you care about her." Kalvor started, his eyes rushing to her face in shocked denial. "I thought it was just sex, I could deal with that eventually, but you actually care."

"It's not like that," Kalvor blustered, running a distracted hand through his hair. "Not that she's not attractive but as you say, she is the enemy." His voice was almost babbling now and he tripped over his words like a clumsy child attempting to find a reasonable excuse for what seemed like lunacy.

"So she rejected you? And you're still trying to help her?"

"No!" Kalvor snapped, almost offended by the answer. "We got stuck on a ledge and we needed to work together." Elissa was silent as she comprehended his words. Encouraged, Kalvor stepped forward and continued. "When the tidal wave struck the Thousand Needles, she pulled me to safety." He sat back and contemplated the ceiling. "She was ahead of me and reached the ledge first. She should have let me die but she reached her hand down and pulled me up. I thought she was crazy, I could have killed her there."

"Then why didn't you?" Elissa's voice was softer but no less demanding.

"Because she'd just saved my life."

"Honourable but idiotic. And now she's here, probably gathering information to take back to her masters. Don't be fooled Kalvor, it's gratitude and a pretty face, nothing more." Elissa managed to inch her face forward toward Kalvor. "If you do your duty and hand her over, I'll make sure things go easy on you."

"And why would I do that?" All emotion had leached from Kalvor's voice and he stared down at the wrapped woman. "She has given me no reason to distrust her. Granted I won't spill any military secrets, but I won't turn my back on my promise."

"Then I can't promise to help you." Elissa retorted, once again straining against her bonds. She drew a quick breath and screamed. "GUARDS!" Too slow to prevent the words from echoing out, Kalvor delivered a precise strike to the back of her neck and she slumped to the ground unconscious. As he drew back from the slumped form, he could hear the sounds of mobilisation from outside.

"Lea," He called back into the room as the door to the bathroom swung open. "We have to get you out of here,"

Leanadas stared out across the room and the unconscious woman in one quick movement. From outside, a guard began shouting and it was clear that their bungalow was the target. In an instant, Leanadas came to a decision, she stared at Kalvor and a bitter gleam of regret entered her gaze. "You've done enough for me already Kalvor. I can't ask you to help any more,"

"Lea?" He stared at her, concern in his gaze.

"I'm sorry to do this," She raised her hands and magic spilled from her, slamming into his form and sending him to the ground. Through dazed vision he watched her rush to his side. A spike of ice appeared in her hands and she reached down, he could see a glimmer of tears in her eyes as she leant forward. "I can't let you do this for me." She muttered as she gently brushed her lips against his. Noise erupted outside the bungalow and the door rattled, yet the strong wood held. "If I escape, I'll meet you on the road to Darkshore." And then she slammed the heavy shard of ice into his temple, knocking him out. "Now they won't suspect you." He slumped to the ground in a heap as the sound of a heavy body slamming into the door rang through the room. Heading back into the bathroom, she concentrated and focused fire on the rear wall of the building. After the fire spell left her hands, she cast again, the concentrated fire burning through the wood with ease. As a fourth blow landed on the front door, she wrapped herself in a cocoon of magic, protecting her body from the ravages of fire. A third spell slammed into the inferno and tore a hole in the rear of the building. With one last look at Kalvor, she plunged through the flames, feeling the heat buffet the magic that surrounded her as she rushed for freedom.


	20. Chapter 20

**_And some more:_**

Leanadas stepped through the shroud of flames into the cool evening air. Behind her and to the left she could hear shouts and curses and she knew that the flames had attracted attention. Sure footed and swift, she ran from behind cover and headed for the river.

"OVER THERE!" An arrow, badly cast and humming as it flew, whizzed past her ear and thudded into a tree. Once more, her magic filled the air and a shimmering bubble of force surrounded her. Another arrow, this one more accurate, thudded into the shield just above her kidneys, yet still she ran. Her lungs gasping and burning for air as she reached the river and without missing a step, dived into the clear, cold water. She kicked her legs as another arrow dove into the water just near her head. She broke the surface of the water and struck out for the shore, her legs sinking into the heavy river mud up to her knees. Another bubble surrounded her as she headed for the bank and the tree line. The woods were the domain of the Kaldorei and as she stumbled to a breathless stop just out of sight of Astranaar, a Sentinel stepped from the shade of a tree and lunged at her. Leanadas dodged, moving faster than she ever thought she could; the tattered remnants of her spell deflecting the attack just long enough for her to retaliate. Another spell, this time of frost, glued the Night Elf in place. She could hear pursuit from the camp, she knew she did not have long. A glimmering ball of fire breathed into life and downed her attacker; Leanadas was running before he hit the floor.

_please_

The thick trees of the forest swayed before her, disorientating her as she rushed to be free. She knew she should stop, take stock of her position, but she couldn't risk it, not with Astranaar so close behind her. The sounds of her pursuers grew distant, they could have fallen back or some of the quieter ones could be closer than she knew. Drawing in another breath of crisp air into her tortured lungs, she dragged another burst of speed from her tired legs and breached the line of trees before the Horde encampment at Hellscream's watch, there within sight of her fellow Horde, she collapsed to the ground, finally exhausted.

**_I really am sorry it's not a great deal.. but having trouble with the muse atm.. need cookies and nice reviews to get it going again._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_And some more:_**

There was smoke in the air. Kalvor could almost taste it he slowly dragged himself awake. A throbbing pain pulsed between his temples and his body was stiff and uncomfortable. "What?" He managed brokenly as dragged his eyes open and stared up at a familiar ceiling. Disorientated at first, he gently licked his lips as he tried to remember why he was laid in the infirmary.

"It's okay Kalvor," The soft voice of unfamiliar Night Elf sounded distantly to his left and he turned slowly, the movement sending waves of pain through him. "You were knocked unconscious." Puzzled, Kalvor's mind flickered back, neurons firing as he tried to collect his scrambled thoughts. He remembered Elissa shouting for help; Lea's regretful face; her lips brushing his. He bolted upright and groaned as a wave of nausea rippled through him. A soft hand pressed firmly against his shoulder and pressed him back onto the bed. "I said lie still." Beside him sat a woman dressed in the off white garb of the Priesthood. Her fingers were glowing and the familiar sensation of healing magic eased through his body, erasing the dull ache from his head. "You were lucky that they didn't finish you off." Glancing over her shoulder he could see the unconscious form of Elissa on the next bed and relief thrummed through him.

"What happened?" He played dumb, hoping to keep the healer from reaching Elissa before he could talk to her.

"I was hoping you could tell me," A voice echoed from the door and Kalvor groaned inwardly at the sight of the human from his meeting. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Oh?"

"Oh indeed," The human reached the Priest's side and the woman withdrew. He waited until she had left the room before he turned back to Kalvor, all traces of concern now gone from his face. "Tell me about your missing lover."

"What exactly do you want to know?" Kalvor stared at the human, keeping the suspicion from his voice as he spoke.

"Well for a start, where is she?" The human sat down in the chair beside him and removed a thin bladed weapon from his belt; settling back in the chair, he began to clean his nails with it. "She appears to have vanished," Kalvor watched the light flicker over the knife's surface and he swallowed convulsively as several worrying thoughts floated through his mind.

"She's gone?" He was sure that the question in his voice was not quite shocked enough and he pushed himself upright.

"Yes, completely vanished," The human pressed a hand against Kalvor's chest and pushed him back. "Now now loverboy, you know that she's safe." The knife in the human's hand drifted closer and tapped against his fingers.

"How?" Kalvor now knew that the human had worked it out but he still tried to brazen it out. "I've been unconscious."

"But she left before the fire, wearing the clothes we gave you for her." The man leant forward and pressed hard against Kalvor's chest, pressing him into the bed. "the clothes that I saw that red head blood elf wear as she dove into the water." Kalvor grunted and pushed himself upwards, trying to throw his assailant. "I would never have thought a child of Moryl Frostwing would betray us like this." The man drew the knife down towards Kalvor's throat. "I hope she was good." Kalvor reached up and grasped the man's hand, pulling him across the bed in one swift move. A knee landed in his gut, causing him to choke with pain, yet he continued to move, dragging the sheet around the man's head and neck. Throwing himself off the bed, he wrapped the sheet tight around the man's neck. He could hear choking sounds as the man flailed wildly. In his agitated movements, the human stabbed the air; the blade whistling as it sliced across Kalvor's upper arm, drawing blood but Kalvor continued to twist. After an eternity, the man ceased his struggles and collapsed to the bed. Kalvor released the sheets and pulled on his clothes before heading for the door. Moving silently, he left the building and headed into the settlement, using the shadows to hide. In a surprisingly short time, he reached the river. As he waded quietly into the cool water, he heard the sounds of an alarm from behind him and he dove beneath the surface.


	22. Chapter 22

**_And some more. Thanks go to the person who noticed the double post.. I completely didn't realise that I'd posted twice.. Many thanks:_**

Leanadas knelt on the spongy forest floor and drew deep gulping breaths of air, listening to the guttural speech of Orc Grunts as they left their posts and rushed from the small settlement. She turned her head and looked behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Night Elf pursuers melt back into the forest and a sigh of relief whistled through her pursed lips.

"Get up," A hand grasped her upper arm and dragged her upright. Before her stood a stocky orc, dressed in the armour of a captain. "Inside," He half dragged her through the wall of the settlement and pulled her into a tent like structure before releasing his grip. Dazed by the speed of her removal and still half on the ground, Leanadas stared up at the orc with blurred and tired vision.

"Thank yo.." She started to say, before she was cut off mid sentence by an exasperated huff.

"Don't thank me," The orc growled back as he slumped back into a chair. "Civilians like you shouldn't be out here," he leaned forward, anger clear in his gaze. "Why aren't fannying around Silvermoon with all the rest of your fancy friends."

"Civilian wha?" Leanadas began to protest, realising that her attire and all of the marks identifying her were currently either in pieces or lost.

"A civilian is someone who doesn't do any fighting," The orc spoke slowly with the kind of tone used on errant children or idiots and Leanadas felt a hot rush of anger flow through her body. "And as such, you shouldn't be out here. This lovely forest is what we like to call contested, that means that we are actively engaged in combat with the enemy."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." Leanadas pushed herself to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Then you shouldn't have acted like one," The orc pushed himself to his feet and walked past her. "Rannil!" He shouted through the door of the tent. "Get over here and deal with this civilian!"

"I'm.." Leanadas stopped, her mind working swiftly over the possibilities. If they thought she was a civilian, they wouldn't send her back to report, she could disappear, presumed dead in the disaster or at the very least missing. Then she would be free to follow Kalvor to Darkshore and help him find his sister, after that she could return as and when she felt like it. She bit the inside of her cheek, it would be risky, she wasn't unknown in Ashenvale, if she saw one person who knew her, then it would be all over. A heavy thumping sound drew her back to the tent as a large troll broke through the door.

"Whaja want Mon?" The troll glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow before turning his attention back on the orc.

"Take this blood elf, give her some food and send her on her way."

"Wha just place her on road an let her go."

"No, put her on a wingrider and send her back to Orgrimmar, she can get a zeppelin back to the Eastern Kingdoms."

"Right," The troll reached across and held out a hand. "Come on then," It sounded as though he were coaxing a frightened puppy and Leanadas almost bit through her cheek, keeping her temper in check.

"Thank you," She simpered, hating every word that spilled from her lips. "I'm so glad you saved me," She addressed the orc with what she hoped was a grateful smile. The orc nodded curtly and turned away, leaving Rannil to lead her from the tent. "That night elf chased me,"

"It's good now mon, you're safe." Rannil led her into a tent and plated up a meal. "eat up, soon we send you home."

"Thank you," She breathed huskily, wondering if she could manage the brainless routine for long enough. Even if they didn't rumble her deception, she would probably snap and ruin the charade by attempting to kill everyone in sight. Never a fan of orcs, the captain here had managed to annoy her beyond reason and this troll idiot, she drew a deep breath, if she managed to pull this off, she was going to consider a change in career.


	23. Chapter 23

**_And some more._**

Kalvor quietly moved through the lush forest, his bare feet making little noise as he travelled from tree to tree. It was humid beneath the large trees. The borrowed shirt clung wetly to his back like a second skin and the occasional bead of water slid down his cheek before dripping off his chin. Periodically he turned to stare behind him, constantly aware of potential pursuit, yet nothing moved save the creepers and lurkers that roamed through the woods. Jumping lightly over a fallen log, he roamed further from Astranaar and closer to the border with Darkshore. Stealth and a small dagger was all he had to protect himself as he moved closer to the road. As he pushed through a thicket of long grass, his thoughts drifted back to Leanadas and he wondered where she fled to. Would he see her again as he neared Darkshore? He didn't think she would appear, it was certain suicide to accompany him and now she was safe with her people, she would almost certainly forget the last three days. He batted a branch from his path and tried to ignore the warm feeling that coursed through him at the thought of her waiting for him in that overly large shirt and breeches, her red hair wild. He shook his head and stopped moving, it was stupid to think like that, she had gone back to the Horde and was probably on her way home. Whatever they had shared was surely forgotten by now, despite the brief touch of her lips on his. His head whipped round as a branch snapped somewhere before him and he sank into a crouch. Drawing the small, slender blade from his belt, he moved forward, thoughts of Leanadas forgotten for now as he readied himself for battle.

* * *

><p>Leanadas ate the food the troll laid before her with little enthusiasm, orc cooking, especially military cooking was unimaginative and bland and she could only barely stomach it. As she chewed the tough tubers before her, she watched out across the small camp, her eyes taking in the bustle and committing each movement to memory. If she were lucky, she could convince the Wing Rider master to send her to Zoramgar and from there she could head for Darkshore. She supposed that Kalvor would be on his way there now, hopefully without a certain Green Haired Sentinel. A flash of anger seared through her as she recalled the troublesome Night Elf, if it hadn't been for her. She bent her head to her plate as she tried to keep the flush of emotion from flooding her cheeks. The thought, unbidden, continued to roil through her mind. If it hadn't been for that Night Elf, they would have kissed properly and then things would have really become complicated. She supposed she should thank the girl for her interruption, but she could not. Instead a hollow feeling of disappointment surged through her and she chewed on a piece of meat mulishly, attempting to forget things that could have been. However, if he was there waiting in Darkshore.<p>

"Ya done?" The troll interrupted her thoughts and she nodded, passing the battered metal plate to him. "Ya ready to go."

"Yes," She stood and pulled the shirt closer to her body. "You don't happen to have something a little heavier for me to wear do you? It'll be cold on the back of that wingrider."

"Come this way." The troll reached into a chest at the back of the tent and threw a heavy woollen jerkin across, she caught it and pulled it on, feeling the fabric warm her body as she tied a belt around her.

"Ya ready," The troll reached the door and led her outside.

"Wait," She stopped as they reached the open air, the troll turned back to face her and frowned. "I haven't any money on me,"

The troll considered, his angular face locked in a frown. "Boss said you had to go,"

"I know, but the master will want payment." She reached the troll and stared up at his face. "Can't you loan me the money and get your boss to pay you?"

"I guess.." The troll reached into his belt pouch and pulled out a handful of silver. "That enough?" He counted out the fare for Orgrimmar.

"Yes," Leanadas took the money and began to walk. They passed the forge and headed towards the flying mounts. "Look," Leanadas said, turning to her guide. "There's the wing rider, you don't have to walk me up there. I'm sure you have lots to do,"

"Boss says to show you out,"

"But you'll see me leave, I'm a big girl now." Leanadas urged, smiling up at the troll encouragingly. "I can get a wing rider to Orgrimmar, you don't have to watch me do it. I'm sure you've got a lot of jobs that you have to finish."

"I do but,"

"Then go finish them, you can see me take off from here." Leanadas smiled her most winning smile and almost, but not quite, batted her eyelashes. "What do you say?"

"Alright," The troll muttered, turning back and pointing her on. "Get going,"

"Thanks ever so much," Leanadas smiled at the troll and headed for the wing riders. She reached the large creatures and turned to face the master. "Zoramgar please," She uttered, handing over the fare with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

**_And some more._**

From the shadows of the trees stepped two burly orcs, their weapons drawn and ready. Rough armour surrounded their bulky frames and their eyes lit up at the sight of an unarmoured and weapon-less night elf. Rough chuckles spilled from their mouths and they moved forward, their blades already slicing through the air to strike. Kalvor dove to the side and out of danger. His body was low to the ground and he reached for the forest floor. Scooping a handful of dry dirt from the ground, he turned and flung it straight at the face of the nearest orc. There was a bellow of agony and rage as the small bits of grit settled into his attackers eyes, temporarily blinding him. The first orc dropped back, his eyes watering as the second orc moved in. The blade made a whistling noise as it cut through the air and towards Kalvor's unprotected side. The night elf danced back and to the left, sliding the small dagger between the joints of the orc's armour and up into his armpit. There was a cry and the orc fell back, blood pooling from the wound as his sword slid from nerveless fingers. Kalvor ignored the dropped weapon and spun round. The orc he had blinded was coming for him, eyes watering from the grit and howling in fury. Kalvor dove beneath the descending weapon and reached out with his dagger slicing at the back of the creatures leg as he moved. His blow fell short as the orc's meaty foot slammed into his side, taking the air out of his body in one painful strike. He hit the ground with a loud thump and immediately he rolled, trying to gain his footing before the sword followed his attacker's leg. A blur of motion caused him to jerk to the right; he avoided the descending blade of the injured orc, yet he was now off balance and vulnerable. The second orc moved in, his sword swinging close to his body as he scrabbled backwards, looking for something, anything that would hold off his attacker.

"Oof," His back slammed into the solid bulk of a tree and he stopped moving. The orc advancing, spittle dripping from his mouth as he raised the rust spotted, serrated blade. Kalvor ducked and the blade ricocheted off the trunk behind him. The blade descended again and Kalvor moved to the right, the blade missed him by a bare inch and the Night Elf swore under his breath. He couldn't keep this up for too much longer. On the other side of the clearing, the injured orc downed a bottle of red liquid and moved in, his blade shining in the late afternoon sun. They both raised their blades and Kalvor winced, involuntarily closing his eyes as he waited for the bite of the metal into his skin. As he stood waiting for death, a shiver raced across his skin, it's presence caused by a strange and unnatural chill in the tropical heat of the jungle. The blades did not rend his flesh and tentatively he opened his eyes just in time to witness a ball of flame and frost slam into the lead orc, searing it's skin to the bone. Kalvor looked at the ground around his enemies, their feet were frozen to the earth, their joints stilled into immobility by powerful magic from somewhere out of his sight. Another bolt of flame arced across the clearing to strike the orc and the creature bellowed in pain. This flame was quickly followed by a blast of arcane energy and the the lead orc crumpled, scream cut off in mid note as he fell to the floor in a heap. The second orc could now move, he turned from Kalvor and faced outward, a look of incredulous disbelief crossing his face as yet another blast of flame flared across to char his skin. He shouted something in Orcish and charged towards his attacker, slow and clumsy from the frost that had engulfed him. He barely made it to the edge of the woods before he too was overcome by powerful magic and he fell to the floor. As the body slammed into the dirt, a silence fell across the clearing that had the clarity of crystal and Kalvor stood slowly, carefully turning his eyes to the edge of the clearing and the direction that the magic had come. From the dark shadows of the wood, a figure moved, slowly making its way into the light.

"Lea," He breathed her name, watching the red head step free of the trees and head towards him. He walked forward, relief and pleasure flooding through him at the sight of her bedraggled figure.

"Kalvor," She broke into a run and her slight body slammed into his form, rocking him backwards as her arms slid behind his back, hugging him tightly. Without even thinking, he lowered his arms and pulled her to him in a firm embrace. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life before," He muttered into her hair, breathing in its fragrance as he held her.

* * *

><p>Lea stepped from the wing rider and stepped into the relative calm of Zoramgar Outpost. Despite the obvious damage caused by the earthquake, the outpost was fairly intact and she headed for the traders with a light step. Reaching into the small stash of coins that the Troll had given her, she bought a handful of runes that would enable her to teleport and create portals and a small dagger. Counting out the tiny stack of silver, she bought a hooded cape and wrapped herself in it. With her purchases finally completed, she walked swiftly away from the settlement and out into the forest. Moving from the road, she headed into the trees and wrapped the hood about her face. Even with the shade offered by the trees, it was hot and humid beneath the dark boughs. With light steps, she moved through the foliage, keeping sight of the road to Darkshore and watching out for a familiar figure.<p>

She created a flask of water and drank as she moved, feeling the clean fresh taste trickle down her throat, refreshing her. From up ahead she could hear guttural laughter and she slowed down, not wishing to find herself in the middle of a Horde Patrol. The laughter stopped and she could hear sounds of a fight, no clash of weapons, but grunts and the noise of fist hitting flesh. Tentatively she moved forward, entering the clearing that opened out in front of her. The scene that greeted her eyes caused her heart to skip a beat. Two orcs stood before a helpless Kalvor, both holding their swords high. Without thinking she stepped forward and gestured once. A water elemental flowed into existence at her side and she directed it at the two orcs. Spikes of ice flew into existence around the two enemies and pinned them in place. As the orcs stopped moving, she cast her own spells, directing the fire, ice and arcane energies into the bodies before her. The first orc succumbed quickly to her spells, his wounds too great to fend off her magic.

"Traitorous Bitch!" The last orc shouted before he too, finally fell to the ground. She walked further into the clearing, watching as he raised his head and looked at her. A gamut of emotions flooded through her as she watched him stand and walk forward. As her name tripped off his lips, she found herself moving forward, head clear of everything save the desire to hold him. In a blur of emotion, she reached his side and her arms flew about his body, leaning into his solid frame with no thoughts in her head other than relief.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Sorry to take so long.. Have had muse trouble:_**

Slowly and reluctantly, Kalvor pulled himself out of Leanadas' arms and smiled down at her."I know I said that it was mistake to follow me," He murmured, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes with a careless finger. "But I take it all back." He was staring down at her face, watching her mobile features with pleasure as he spoke. "I am grateful that you did,"

Leanadas suppressed the tremor that his careless finger provoked and smiled back up at him. "I promised," Her hands still rested on his waist and she was loath to remove them. "I can't let you hunt for your sister alone,"

"Sure you can," Kalvor returned finally releasing her shoulders and stepping back, away from her. "It'll be safer for you,"

"And?" Leanadas followed him, staring him down. "You're not in any shape to trudge through the wilderness alone," She waved at the bodies of the two orcs. "As just proven, you are severely handicapped by not having any weapons." Kalvor moved to speak, but she overrode him, her voice soft yet determined. "I got you into trouble with the Alliance; you helped me at great cost to yourself." She took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions tightly locked under control. "And I am not going to let you hunt for your sister alone."

Kalvor stared down at her determined face and lightly shrugged his shoulders. "Alright," He muttered as he reached down to relieve a dead orc of a sword. "But aren't you now a deserter to the Horde?"

"No," Leanadas pulled the hood about her head and moved off towards the path. "I'm currently still missing presumed dead."

"How did you manage that?" Kalvor removed a chain shirt from the orc and shrugged it on. "You went straight for the Horde outpost."

"They thought I was a civilian," She pulled open the cloak and indicated the clothes she had borrowed from the Night Elves. "I decided not to disabuse them of that."

"Clever," Kalvor belted on the sword and turned back to face her. The chain mail was too big on his frame and he had secured it with a belt that was too long. Still, Leanadas decided, it was better than nothing. Kalvor finished his preparations and walked up to her. "Are you certain you want to go through with this?" He asked, searching her face for signs that she might change her mind.

"Positive," Leanadas reached up beneath the hood and dragged her earlobes to the top of her head. Carefully she replaced the hood, settling it so that it completely concealed her tell tale ears. She glanced up at him and snorted. "I'm not going to change my mind Kalvor, I will be there with you."

"Why though?" He muttered looking at her with curiosity. Leanadas looked at him and glanced down at the ground, clearly unwilling to answer. "Why Lea?"

"Because I do care about you Kalvor." She answered softly, reluctantly; the words dropping from her lips quiet as snow. "and if you find that your sister is dead, I can't leave you alone to face that," She lowered her eyes to the ground and turned back, nervous as the silence between them lengthened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said.." She stopped speaking as his hands settled onto her shoulders. He reached out his right hand and caught her chin, drawing her eyes back to his.

"You care?" He whispered, his pale eyes searching hers for any deception.

"Yes," Her voice was just as low, "I do," She took a breath and continued, her voice growing stronger with each word. "I do care about you and I know I shouldn't. I know we are supposed to be enemies, but I can't not care. You saved my life, you're the most charming man I have met and despite our initial meeting, you've treated me with kindness and respect, so yes Kalvor, I care about you."

She stopped speaking and took a deep shuddering breath. "Does that answer your question?" She finally said, breaking into the silence between them.

"It does," Kalvor had not released her chin and his fingers slowly drew her forward. "Would it surprise you to know that I feel the same." His lips hovered close to her mouth and she closed her eyes. "I must be crazy," He muttered as he closed that final gap and pressed his lips to hers in a hesitant, tender kiss. She slowly parted her lips as his mouth moved against hers, tasting him for the first time. After a long silent moment, they pulled apart and stared at each other.

"Well didn't that complicate things," Leanadas spoke, her voice husky.

"Possibly," Kalvor replied, moving back from her, shaken by what had just happened. "Do you want to forget it happened?"

"No," Lea caught his arm and turned him back to face her, "Just let's not deal with it now,"

Kalvor nodded once and reached down to pick up a dagger. "Well shall we?" He nodded at the path and they set off in silence, both thinking about a kiss that should never have happened


	26. Chapter 26

**_Sorry it's taken so long. Xmas and New year etc._**

Kalvor and Leanadas moved into Darkshore, tense and silent as they left the path and moved into the undergrowth. High winds tugged at their hair and the scent of fire and salt washed across their nostrils, Leanadas glanced at Kalvor's face as they silently moved through the forest, avoiding the animals that ranged about them. His handsome face was set as he stared out across the changed landscape. Ahead of them, they could see the whirlwind spiral into the sky, it's swirling breezes whipping their cloaks about them and threatening to tear the hood from Leanadas' head. They hadn't spoken since setting out, both too preoccupied with what lay ahead and what had happened to talk much. Leanadas cast her eyes about, looking towards the red glow in the distance.

"Is that Auberdine?" She called, pointing through the trees towards the beach.

"It's the right direction." Kalvor replied, worry straining his words. "Let's go," They moved faster, pushing through the undergrowth with ease. As they moved nearer to the fires, Leanadas looked out at the changed landscape, at the river and rent land it flowed through. When that dragon had taken flight, it had pulled at the land as though wrinkling a blanket and this devastation was the result. They carefully forded the fast flowing river and moved closer to the sea.

"Oh By Elune," Kalvor raised his eyes to the pounding surf and finally the devastation of Auberdine. Elementals raged through the destroyed dock and inn, the homes scattered like children's toys amongst the buckled land. "No." He whispered it at first and then, "NO!" He rushed forward, bringing the borrowed blade high as he moved into battle, slicing through the elementals as though they were paper. Leanadas followed, her magic ready to back him up. Kalvor sliced down the last elemental and stood before the ruins of a small wooden house. The timbers hung drunkenly against each other and fire had blackened one side of the house.

"Naya," He moaned as he lunged at the wood and pulled it free. "Help me Lea!" He called back, his voice breaking as he revealed the charred remnants of a small doll. Leanadas reached his side and began to help him pull free the debris. As light poured into the darkness of the house he brushed dirt and perhaps tears from his pale eyes. "I can't see her," He whispered, staring into the ruin with a burgeoning hope, maybe she wasn't here." Lea said nothing, unwilling to give voice to a hope that might be dashed. She reached forward and dragged another piece of wood clear and stopped, staring at the dark stain that she had just revealed.

"Kalvor," Her voice broke and she started again, "Kalvor I," She could not continue, her eyes began to fill with tears, for him and his loss.

"No Naya," He knelt before the dark red stain and began to cry, crystalline tears that dripped down his face and fell from his chin onto the dusty ground. Lea reached for him, placing an arm about his shoulders and pulling him to her.

"Kalvor, I'm so sorry," She whispered, rubbing his shoulder carefully, tenderly, trying to sooth him.

"I should have been here,"

"You weren't to know," She muttered, feeling shudders of grief run through his body. "It's not your fault,"

For what seemed like an eternity, they knelt before the ruins of the house and it's dark stained floor. The noise of the sea and the whirlwind faded into nothing as they stared at the wreckage, anguish flooding through them.

"What are you doing?" A voice, hostile and curious, sounded loudly from nearby, pulling them both round with an exclamation of shock. Stood before them in battered leathers was a Night Elf Sentinel, her fingers curled about the string of a bow. Kalvor turned to stand and the woman aimed an arrow directly at his chest.

"Not so fast," Her voice was musical and strong, yet a bloodied bandage tied about her upper arm and a strain in her voice, told of the horrors of recent days. "who are you and what do you want?"

Kalvor drew a hand across his face and slowly got to his feet, stepping forward so that the sentinel's attention was completely focused on him.

"I am Kalvor Starwing," There was a bleak note to his voice as he spoke. "I'm here to seek my family," He glanced back at the ruin. "I may have found them,"

"Oh," The Sentinel lowered the bow a fraction, understanding flooding into her face as she took in his hollow face. "You're Salinaya's brother?"

"Yes, this is.." He stopped and took a breath, "was, her house."

"I knew little of her." Sympathy flashed across her face and smiled sadly. "Have you checked the refugee camp?" The woman asked, calmly lowering her weapon. "Some of the family may have escaped the flood,"

Kalvor looked back at the house, the blood on the floor telling him one story, yet hope flared back into his eyes. "Did many escape?"

"Not all," The Sentinel, replaced the arrow and turned back to gaze at the surroundings. "It happened so quickly, the water. Only those who were away from the beach or on higher ground managed to survive. We still don't have a full list of the dead." She swallowed and brushed a small tear from her eye. "I can't tell you if your sister died here as I don't know, but I hope you find her."

"Thank you,"

The Sentinel nodded and headed back down the beach, patrolling out across the ruins. Kalvor turned to Leanadas.

"Did you hear that?" His voice, so bleak a few moments before, now swelled with hope. "Some of them may have, my sister or her children?"

"We can hope so," Leanadas was calm, trying not to drive up his expectations. "Let's go,"


	27. Chapter 27

**_So sorry about the length of time between installments. I've had a ton on my plate._**

Leanadas followed Kalvor at a wary distance, keeping herself hidden beneath the heavy folds of her cloak. Beneath the encompassing hood, her ears were sore and tender, their pinned position on the crown of her head sending waves of pain over her tender skin. The silence hung heavy between them as they slowly progressed beneath the ancient trees. Leanadas, her eyes flickering from left to right, more alert than she had ever been and Kalvor hopeful and buoyed by what could be a false hope. They picked their way through fallen trees, beneath the ever present wind that scoured at their skin. They had been lucky with the Sentinel. In the Night Elf's injured state and focused on the overtly dominant Kalvor, she had paid little attention to the small hooded figure beside him. It was a stroke of luck, yet Leanadas knew better than to depend on it happening twice.

"Are you alright?" His voice drifted through the wind tossed air as he turned his face to look at her.

"I'm fine," She uttered, stepping slowly over a log and reaching his side.

"You don't have to come any nearer," Kalvor jerked his head into the woodland and she stared over his shoulder at the distant coil of smoke in front of them. "I can't ask you to put yourself in that kind of danger."

"I know," She whispered, staring up at his pale eyes. "and I won't come fully into the camp, but I'll stay with you."

"Alright," He released her hand and led the way forward, towards the heavy canopy of trees. Leanadas followed, tracking movement through the trees and hoping that they would pass unmolested. For all her bravado, she feared discovery.

The trail led deep into the wood, the trees murmuring in the breeze as they passed. Beneath the ancient boughs, the feel of the wind lessened, it's force dampened by the banks of trees behind them. The scent of smoke and food grew stronger, until finally they walked into a small clearing. Leanadas took one look at the scene and relaxed slightly. The people before them, were far too shocked and battered to notice anything beyond themselves. Surrounding a central firepit, makeshift tents and shelters abounded, each filled with wounded and tear stained Elves. Several Sentinels walked the perimeter, yet their eyes were dull and stunned, nothing save an attack would rouse them.

As they moved closer, Kalvor left her side and walked into the throng. He stopped at each shelter, his voice a questioning plea as he asked about his sister and her family. Lea followed distantly, keeping him within sight yet staying clear of the camp. As she watched move from Elf to Elf, she felt her throat tighten as she prepared herself for the bad news that was sure to come. Kalvor reached the last tent and leant in, his voice almost broken as he asked once again for knowledge of his sister.

"Salinaya?" The woman inside answered slowly, her voice soft and emotionless. "Yes I know of her, she managed the shop next to mine."

"Do you know if she.." He could not finish, the desire to know warred with his hope that she had been spared. He wet his lips and continued. "Is she alive?"

"I'm sorry my dear," The woman whispered, her hand squeezing his. "She was too badly injured and we had no healer left." Kalvor staggered back and fell to his knees.

"Naya," Tears coursed down his cheeks and Lea gave up on all caution, crossing the campsite in several swift steps and wrapping her arms about him. Kalvor felt her presence and raised his head. "And Iliothar?"

"He died too," The woman noted, watching him cry with stony faced stoicism, her own tears already spent for the dead.

"And I take it, the twins died too?" He muttered, unwilling to hear of the death of his family, but knowing that he had to ask.

"No," The woman answered. "She died saving them." And with that she pointed to the small crowd of refugees huddled by the fire. "They're both there."


	28. Chapter 28

_**I haven't forgotten about this story.. will hopefully get close to conclusion soon. So very sorry about the wait**_

Kalvor's head snapped up and followed the woman's pointing finger. Through blurry, tear filled eyes, he focused on the small sorry band of refugees that were huddled in a miserable group about the fire. Amongst them, he could see two small forms and he stood, hope entering his gaze as he walked forward. Leanadas followed slowly, keeping her head bowed and hidden beneath the hooded cloak. Her fingers stroked the crystals that would take her from here to Dalaran and relative safety.

"Alianne? Salantir?" Kalvor stopped near the fire and Leanadas risked looking up. He was stood before a boy and a girl, both had pale, almost translucent skin and long light purple hair. They were holding each others hands and staring into the fire with blank expressions on their faces and it took all she had, not to reach forward and comfort them. Kalvor bent forward carefully, staring down at their faces with what he hoped was a comforting expression. "Alianne?" The girl raised her head and stared at him, confusion entering her gaze. "Salantir," The boy looked up once and then turned his face back to the flames. "I'm your uncle Kalvor," Salantir stared into the fire, giving no sign that he had heard, yet Alianne watched him curiously yet did not speak. "Do you remember me at all?"

"You came to our birthday," Alianne's voice was soft and he had to strain to hear the words.

"Yes," Kalvor nodded and leaned forward, settling into a crouch beside the pair. "Your mummy was my sister."

"Our mummy's gone away," Salantir spoke and his small voice tugged at his heart. "She can't meet you,"

"I know... I know.." Kalvor controlled his feelings as he looked over at his small relations "She asked me to look after you."

"When?"

"A long time ago," He responded, swallowing back the grief that threatened to choke him. "She said that if anything happened, she wanted me to take care of you both."

"She did?"

"Yes she did," Kalvor replied, looking at the torn and dirty pair with love. "I can't promise that I'll be any good at it, but.. I'll try." He reached out with his arms and waited. Moments passed in silence and then both children flung themselves at the tall Night Elf. "It's alright." Kalvor murmurred, holding them both to him. "It'll be fine." He glanced over at the silent form of Leanadas and whispered. "I presume you can take us to Dalaran." Leanadas nodded and she reached for the runes, pulling free the one that would take them all to the floating city in Northrend.

"Dalaran it is," She muttered, her eyes bright with tears as she focused her magic and sent them flying towards Dalaran and safety.

**_Yes I know it's short but I've had a lot on._**


	29. Chapter 29

**_And some more:_**

The magic dissipated as the quartet appeared in the foyer of the Violet Citadel. From their places on either sides of Kalvor, the two children stared around them in wonder. From the open doorway, wafts of crisp, cool air drifted over the group. In the square beyond, people from all sides in the conflict mingled and shopped. Relaxing for the first time in a while, Leanadas pulled her hood free and allowed her ears to show. At Kalvor's side, Alianne gave a small shriek.

"Hey.. hey.." Kalvor bent down to her height and looked at her. "It's alright," He nodded up at Leanadas, who moved back a little. "That's Lea, she won't hurt you."

"But she's a blood elf," Alianne whispered fearfully, her large eyes staring at Lean in concern. "Mummy said that Blood Elves would hurt us." 

"Not all of us," Leanadas replied in a soft a voice as she could manage. Exchanging a pained glance with Kalvor, she bent down to the twins eye level. "I don't want to hurt you." Alianne pondered her words and looked suspicious. "I just want you to be safe," She held out her hands and smiled encouragingly. "If you don't want me to walk with you, I'll go away."

Salantir looked at Leanadas and then over to his sister. "No.." He whispered haltingly. "You can walk with us," Alianne stared at her brother and nodded, holding out her hand towards the older woman. Clasping the children by the hands, Kalvor and Lea walked out into the cool sunshine of Dalaran. As they entered Runeweaver Square, they became aware of the attention they were attracting. People stopped in their tracks and watched as the small group walked by the fountain and towards the Legerdemain Lounge.

"Well.. so much for being inconspicuous," Kalvor muttered as they headed across the now silent square and into the dim warmth of the inn. As with the square, their arrival caused silence and a flurry of whispers as Leanadas moved to face Amisi Azuregaze, the innkeeper.

"Are your rooms free?" She asked, pretending not to hear the excited muttering from all corners of the room.

"Do you have coin?" Amisi was less obvious, but her eyes were alight with curiosity.

"Ohh," Leanadas clapped a hand to her mouth. "I'm so idiotic," She glanced over at Kalvor and grinned sheepishly. "I need to visit the bank," She dug a hand into the oversized pockets of her borrowed jerkin and dug up the few small copper that she had left. "Here," She handed over the small change to the innkeeper. "Milk and food for the little ones," She glanced up at Kalvor, "I'll be right back." She whispered and, with a sudden burst of mischief, she reached out and pulled Kalvor in for a brief kiss.

"You're making a scene," He muttered against her lips, a small smile replacing the stunned grief that he had worn since Auberdine.

"I don't care," She retorted. "Dalaran's neutral," Pulling back, she turned to the street and strode out, ignoring the welter of whispers that had erupted about them.

Alianne tugged lightly at Kalvor's sleeve and he looked down. "She kissed you,"

"She did," He smiled as he reached down and picked her up. From behind the bar, he could see Amisi piling some food and drink onto a platter.

"Is that how you know she won't hurt us?"

He set Alianne down on a chair before returning to pick up her brother. As he settled them at the table, Amisi set down the platter and they both tucked into the hearty meal.

"She's already saved my life," He said, carefully stroking their hair back from their faces. From about them, he could see several people leaning forward, listening intently to his words. "And she helped me rescue you,"

"Are you going to marry her?" Kalvor's mouth dropped open and he stared down at Alianne in shock.

"Mummy says that kissing people like that means you may get married,"


	30. Chapter 30

**_And some more:_**

Leanadas walked out of the inn and through the streets. From all sides she could hear mutters and whispered curses, the news of what she had done travelling faster than lightning. Consciously she drew herself upright and marched forward, seeming not to care about what the crowd grumbled and called behind her. Yet, as she reached the ornate Dalaran bank, she couldn't help but stop and look back. Only a few paces behind, a small crowd had gathered. With a tinge of bitter amusement, she noted that it was mainly Kaldorei and Sindorei trailing her footsteps and all sported expressions of disgust. As she looked, the tide of whispers grew louder and soon she stood buffeted in a storm of abuse. Around her catcalls and insults in both languages assailed her ears, males from both sides of the divide made crude gestures and the women eyed her with hostility. She whirled back round with a nonchalant toss of her head, as though she could not care about the words shouted and with unhurried steps, she headed into the bank.

Within the cool stone structure, she finally took a breath and made straight for the cashier at the other end. Buttoning down the welter of feelings that surged within her, she calmly removed a pouch of money from her account and turned to leave. The crowd outside watched her as she approached the door, their faces agleam with ugly anticipation. Swallowing nervously, she stopped and caught the attention of a member of the Kirin Tor.

"Yes?" The mage answered, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Is there a side entrance I could use?" She whispered, her eyes carefully indicating the crowd outside.

The mage followed her glance and nodded.

"Can you show me?"

"Of course," he led her off to one side and through a door. Passing into the corridor beyond, he led along a well swept, but empty passage, before finishing up before a heavily barred portal. "Here you go miss," He uttered before unbarring the solid wooden door. Opening out into a quiet side passage, Leanadas had no trouble in hearing the murmurs and heckles from the crowd.

"Thank you," Leanadas ducked beneath the guard's arm and headed for the exit.

"Be safe Miss," He uttered as he shut the door behind her. Out in the quiet of the alley, she suddenly felt horribly exposed, unsure of what had possessed to openly declare her feelings for Kalvor. From the street ahead she could hear the crowd being dispersed, yet she knew that would be no aid. Now the more disgruntled ones, would lie in wait for her and she knew it would not be for a quick discussion about Sindorei/Kaldorei relations. For one long moment, she stood indecisive and nervous, her teeth delicately nibbling her lower lip as she contemplated the angry crowd ahead of her. For a fleeting instant, she felt for the teleport runes in her pouch and considered heading for Silverymoon or Ogrimmar, but no she couldn't just leave. There was more here than herself. Setting her jaw carefully, she walked forward with a purposeful step, she had stood on the battlefield for the Horde and no idiotic civilian would rattle her. Stepping out into the main street, she hurried past the dispersing crowd, heading for the nearest seamstress.

"Hey it's that Blood Elf!" A shout went up around her and several figures turned. Barely increasing her speed, she hurried towards Runeweaver Square. From behind and before her, she could hear people moving in her direction and she increased speed, hurrying across the square and heading for Magus Commercial District.

* * *

><p>"Kissing people like that means you may get married," Kalvor stared at his niece for several seconds, unsure of how to respond. In her eyes, things like that were simple, you kissed people and got married. It was no matter that they should be mortal enemies and that many people would be against it. Despite what she had been told about Blood Elves, a child saw kisses and that made everything alright.<p>

"Eat up," He managed finally, patting her gently on the head. "You have to keep up your strength." Obediently Alianne tucked into the stew before her, silencing her childish prattle as she ate. Leaning backwards, he stared at his nephew and niece, they were filthy and their hair hung in lank clumps about their faces. In Salantir's silence, he could read what the devastation at Auberdine had wrought and he reached forward to pat him reassuringly on the hand.

"Come on Salan," He whispered encouragingly to the young boy, moving the platter closer. "You need to eat." His nephew reached mechanically for the fork and slowly began to pick at the food before him.

"Is that true what you say?" A voice broke into Kalvor's thoughts and he turned around. Behind him stood a night elf, his clothing simple and elegant over a well muscled frame. Scars and calluses lined his hands and the insignia of the Argent Crusade was sewn onto the shoulder of his tunic.

"Is what true?" Kalvor answered carefully, his gaze taking in the form before him with deliberate interest.

"That Blood Elf saved your life?"

Kalvor regarded the man without speaking, beside him Salantir and Alianne raised their heads from their food and stared up curiously.

"What's it to you," Kalvor's voice was soft, yet there was a hint of warning in his careful tones.

The man smiled, his lips twisting into a reassuring expression. "Not a thing, except." He gazed down at the two children. "It's an unusual sight, a night elf, a blood elf and two night elf children." He took a breath and continued. "Call it a curiousity,"

"I could call it an imposition," Kalvor replied, turning fully to face his questioner.

"Not at all," The man looked back at the table. "You are right to be suspicious of my questions. Most would not understand."

Kalvor looked at him, at the Argent Crusade badge and sighed. "Alright," He whispered, "Yes, she did save my life and no," He indicated the two children. "they are not ours or even mine, they are my sister's children." Kalvor looked across at the staring pair and tapped the table. "Eat your dinner you two," Kalvor looked back at the Night Elf. "What is your interest?"

"I'm a recruiter for the Argent Crusade, I'm looking for those who do not subscribe to an insane level of racial loyalty."

"So you want me to join you?" Kalvor's voice was full of disbelief.

"In a word, yes."


	31. Chapter 31

**_Grr my computer hiccupped and I lost my first draft of this. It's been a bugger to re-write as I couldn't quite capture the flavour of what I had originally wrote, but here's some more.. And in answer to a question.. a muse is a mythical creature responsible for inspiration. _**

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Traitor!"

The words echoed about her, harsh and unforgiving as she crossed the square and headed towards the tailors. Ignoring the clamour, she moved between the buildings and walked swiftly towards her destination trying to seem unconcerned. The Kirin Tor would not appreciate her turning their citizens into ash. From her left, sudden movement caught her attention and a rock sailed from the depths of the crowd. It slammed into her upper arm, bruising and numbing the soft flesh. Forgetting her oath to be calm and incandescent with rage, she turned, fingers blazing into firey life as she stared straight at the male blood elf who had thrown the stone.

"You do not want to push me," She hissed, almost smiling at the sudden fear she saw in his eyes. "I could turn you into a pillar of flame faster than you can blink." The crowd about her stepped back, a collective quiet settling over the ugly mass as they watched the flames. Slowly, she stepped forward, almost toying with the elf before her as she flourished her flames towards his face. With a cry of fear he backed off, moving away from the flames in a near panic. On the edge of the crowd, she saw several Kirin Tor guards move out of their patrols, propelled into action by size of the crowd and the magic employed within it. Eager to be free of trouble, the mob began to disperse, running away through the streets until there was only Leanadas and the male blood elf.

"Stop the spell!" The lead guard for the arriving Kirin Tor ordered, lowering his sword and levelling it at her face. Behind him, his two companions readied their weapons and magic, in case the situation grew ugly. Lea took one last menace filled look at the Blood Elf before her and closed her fist, willing the flames away with a thought.

"Now step back!" Compliant and calm, Leanadas stepped away from the man and faced the guard.

"I apologise for threatening to use magic within the city officer," She apologised, noting that the guards relaxed as soon as she dropped the spell. "But he assaulted me and I do not kindly to that," She rolled up her sleeve and revealed the reddening skin. The guard glanced at the bruise and then turned his gaze to the male elf.

"Did you assault her?"

The blood elf swallowed a couple of times before nodding.

"Very well," The guard levelled a stern stare at both of them and spoke. "A fine of ten gold and a warning to both of you." The Blood Elf's mouth dropped open at the fine and he spluttered incoherently. "Any more trouble and it's the dungeons for you both."

"You can't fine me.." The male argued, turning back to the guard and stepping forward in protest. "I was doing a public service, that whore should not be allowed out in public." Leanadas bit back a smile as, looking unimpressed, the guard raised his sword again and levelled it at the man's chest.

"I don't care if you had signed permission from Lor'themar Theron, you do not upset the peace of my city." The man looked down at the sword and swallowed nervously, curtailing his protests as he took in the size of the blade before him. "Now pay up and be on your way."

Leanadas reached into her money pouch and handed over the fine before turning to leave. She could feel the eyes of the blood elf fixed on her back and she looked back at the guard.

"Could I ask you to make sure he does not follow me?" She asked, rubbing her bruised upper arm as she spoke.

The guard looked at her and then back to the other blood elf before glancing at his two companions. After a moment's silent thought, he bowed his head and nodded. "Very well, you leave first and we'll let this one go in five minutes."

"Thank you," Leanadas smiled back at the guard before walking away at a fast pace. It didn't take long for her to cross the district and step through the doors of the nearest seamstress. Breathing a sigh of relief as she finally left the open street and it's scrutiny, she crossed to the counter and the woman stood behind it.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, her voice musical yet somehow harsh and Leanadas winced as she realised just how far news of their arrival had spread.

"I hope so," Putting a brave face on the disappointment, she continued to speak, hoping that she would still be served. "I'm looking for several sets of clothing, one male, one female and two children."

"If you would like to look over here," The woman directed her to a stand of already constructed garments. "we may be able to help."

Leanadas pored over the clothing before selecting a set of four simple outfits. A new robe for herself, breeches and a shirt for Kalvor and a set of easily adjustable clothes for each of the children. Carrying the small pile of garments in her hands, she walked back to the counter and placed the items down.

"How much?" She watched as the woman slowly folded the cloth into a bag.

"Three hundred and fifty gold," The woman answered tersely, placing the last item into the bag and lifting her gaze to face Leanadas.

"Three.." Leanadas shook her head and stared at the woman in disbelief. "Are these clothes made of diamonds?" She demanded, oozing sarcasm with every word. "Did you have to collect the cloth from Lich King's private tailor?"

"This is standard.."

"Don't you tell me that this is standard.." Leanadas interrupted, punctuating each word with her finger. "It's exhortation."

"You don't have to shop here," The woman noted with a smug expression. "But I'm afraid that there's no one in Dalaran who will provide the goods for less."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not limited to Dalaran," Leanadas muttered as she plucked the teleport runes from her pocket. "Well done, you've just lost yourself a sale."

And with that, she activated the rune and vanished.

* * *

><p>Kalvor settled back in his chair and stared up at the Night Elf in some disbelief. "The Argent Crusade?"<p>

"Yes, we're always looking for those willing to look aside from the wars between the Alliance and Horde and focus on something bigger," He reached forward and pulled out the empty chair before him. Alianne looked at the Night Elf with an aside glance before turning to whisper something to her brother. Kalvor watched the man move and held up a hand.

"Let me save you the trouble," He noted, his face mild yet stern. "I'm not interested."

"But."

"No.. no buts, I have only recently left the Alliance and I have my sister's children. I am not going to swan off and abandon them when they've just lost their parents."

The Night Elf looked at both the children and then back up at Kalvor. "Surely that can't be your answer. You are Kalvor, son of Frostwing and Starwhisper, you can't want to live out your days in seclusion."

"I don't want to live out my days in seclusion," Kalvor replied, standing slowly so that he was level with the man before him. "I just want to make sure that what remains of my family live out their lives in peace. I can't do that if I'm running around Northrend trying to deal with what remains of the scourge."

The Night Elf smiled and stepped back. "As you wish, but what about your lady companion?"

"Lea?" Kalvor rested his hand on the hilt of his borrowed sword casually and regarded the Night Elf with a level gaze. "She is her own person and goes where she wishes. You can of course ask her if she's interested, but I'm not and I'm trying to eat my meal in peace, so if you don't mind." He sat back down.

"Very well, I'll ask your lady friend when she returns.."


	32. Chapter 32

_**So sorry to have left it so long, but life really got in the way over the last few months and I've only just managed to get back to this. Here's some more.**_

The scented air of Silvermoon wafted over her nostrils as she appeared in the court of the sun. Before her stood the usual cadre of Magi and she nodded a welcome to them as she stepped from the room and headed out of the building. The sun was high overhead, warm after the crisp coolness of Dalaran and she walked past the fountains with pleasure. Stepping through the familiar streets, she headed towards the bazaar and it's collection of shops.

"Leanadas?" A voice called her name and she stopped, instantly regretting her impulsive decision to return to Silvermoon. It would be hard to play dead, if there were sightings of her. "Leanadas is it you?"

She turned with a inward sigh and fixed a smile on her face as a dark haired female reached her side.

"Fyrisaa," The forced smile changed to one of genuine pleasure as the other woman reached out to embrace her. "It's good to see you." And it was, despite her intention to play dead, she did not truly wish to lose her old friend.

"Call me Fyxit," The woman laughed, invoking the nickname given to her by the guild, "only my parents call me by my full name." As Lea nodded, the woman held her at arms length and looked at her. "You look a complete state my friend," she shook her head in mock disgust.

"I've had a bad few days." Leanadas agreed with a shake of her head. "I am looking for some new clothing," She detached herself from her friend's embrace and turned back towards the entrance to the bazaar.

"A shopping trip, well why didn't you say. Let's go." Fyrissa linked her arms with hers as they walked. Lea smiled, despite being a fairly powerful priest, Fyxit was one of her firmest friends, one that she would miss. "So what have you been doing?"

"Oh, a bit of this and that." Leanadas hedged. "I'm heading back to Dalaran as soon as I'm done here,"

"Surely you can stay for a meal?" Fyxit pleaded as they walked past the auction. "Or a drink, we haven't seen each other for a month. When I heard about Deathwing, I thought.. well you know"

Lea heard the plea in her friend's voice and she bit her lip. She hadn't thought beyond her impulsive action to feign death. The dark haired healer was the closest thing she had to a sister and she was contemplating leaving her with for a man she barely knew. Could she lie to her?

"Alright one drink after and then I must get back." They reached the store and she stepped into the calm interior. "Well I'll meet you in the Wayfarer's rest."

"Don't be silly, I'll help you shop," The other girl joined her. "what are you looking for?"

Lea almost cursed, she had hoped to get away with shopping for Kalvor and the others without an audience, but she couldn't say no. She watched as the woman began pulling clothing from the shelves, wondering if she could hide her purchases from her. One glance however at the open space in the shop disabused her of the notion of hiding. The healer held out a white blouse and blue breeches to her.

"Here, this should do.." Fyxit stopped at stared at her. "Leanadas?"

"Fyxit I.." She stopped, truly not wishing to hide so much from her friend, she could tell her some of the truth and leave out details that she did not need to know. "I'm not just looking for a new outfit for myself." Fyxit raised an eyebrow. "I'm looking for clothes for.." She took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "a man and two children."

* * *

><p>The man sat down and drew a goblet before him. "I must say I think you're making a mistake." He took a long swig from the goblet and set it back on the table. "We can help your situation a lot better than you can."<p>

"Really?" He took a mouthful of food and chewed it thoughtfully. "How?"

"Come on," The man leant forward and gestured his arms at the small group. "Do you think you're the only mixed race couple?" He smiled at Alianne who shrank back against her uncle. "We can make allowances for all of you. We can offer you a home in a safe environment, somewhere where these two," He reached and ruffled Salantir's hair. "can live and grow in peace, where you and your lover can be at peace."

"And all I have to do is take on the remnants of the Lich King's army?"

"Exactly,"

"And all Lea has to do is take on the Lich King's army."

"Of course and.." The man stopped and grimaced, Kalvor sat back and allowed Alianne to clamber onto his lap. "of course if you were both with us then, one of you could look after these two."

"I don't believe you," Kalvor wrapped an arm around his niece. "Lea and I are not green recruits straight out of training, you want both of us to fight and then what happens to my family."

"We can help with everything, we have healers and teachers. Your family will not want for anything."

Salantir pushed aside his plate, dropping the fork into the uneaten food with a clatter. Kalvor glanced down at him in some concern. "Salantir, you need to eat something," He set Alianne aside and reached his nephew, picking up the fork and loading it with stew. "Come on now, eat up." He fed his nephew the forkful and reached for another. "Tell me something?" He asked, staring up at the man before him. "Can you care for these two? Do know what it's like for them? Their parents weren't fighters but civilians." He coaxed Salantir into another forkful of food. "and you're asking them to risk complete abandonment."

"We can only take you.."

"What and ask Lea to look after children that she no connection to beyond myself?" Kalvor fed his nephew some more. "I'm certain she would appreciate instant motherhood."


	33. Chapter 33

**_So sorry for taking so long with this story. I've been concentrating on my first novel, which I've only just finished. The first four chapters are up on Wattpad if anyone's interested. It's under the title "The Black Lotus" and the name Claire Warner 57. But for now here's some more of this story:_**

Fxyit started and stared up at her old friend.

"Say that again." She whispered finally, staring at Leanadas in confusion.

"I'm looking for clothes for a man and two children," Lea repeated softly, wishing that she hadn't said anything.

"That's what I thought you said," Fyxit seized hold of Leanadas' sleeve and dragged her over to a bench. "Alright tell me everything." Her face shone with gleeful fervour and Leanadas winced.

"There's really not that much to tell," She hedged,

"Lea..." The other woman whined in exasperation. "You are buying clothes for a man and two children, that's big news."

"It's not really," Lea protested, staring down at the clothes in her hands as she prepared to lie. "I'm just helping someone out."

"Oh come on.."

"It's true." She fixed her friend with her most earnest gaze and continued. "I met him during the cataclysm, we helped each other out and he has been left to look after his sister's children."

Fyxit stared at her suspiciously for a long moment before she sighed. "Alright then." She gave an encouraging nod. "Tell me about him. Is he handsome?"


	34. Chapter 34

_**And some more... Did anyone get to have a look at the start of my novel?**_

"Well that's easily settled." The man allowed a smile to cross his features. "I mean to ask her, I'm sure you won't presume to speak for her." The man pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. "I'll wait for her to come back."

"You're annoyingly persistent." Kalvor noted as he continued to feed his nephew. "Why do you think that either of us will drop everything and rush to deal with Arthas." He finished feeding Salantir and reached for his own plate of food.

"Because you know he needs to be dealt with," The man replied quickly. "Arthas needs to die, you know that better than anyone." With a click of annoyance he stared around the bar. "Do you think we can handle Arthas and Deathwing at the same time?" A tut of exasperation escaped his lips and he continued. "Leaving aside all the petty warfare that exists between all the other races, it's still a dangerous world out there." He nodded at Alianne, who was staring at him in awe. "If you want your family to grow up in peace, then you can't bury you head in the sand and forget about what's happening."

Kalvor's hand slammed into the table. "Don't bring my family into this like that."

"Then don't be a fool." The man pushed his chair back and stared straight at Kalvor. "Let me put it to you straight. We need warriors of your calibre. We also need Leanadas. You are both highly skilled and well placed members of your respective factions. If we can't get you both, we would prefer to have one of you. I don't intend to leave here empty handed."


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for taking so long with the next update.. I've been working on my first novel and waiting on responses from agents. I've posted the first 10 chapters up on Wattpad, if anyone wants to have a look... It's called 'The Black Lotus' and my user name on there is ClaireWarner57. Now that I've finished with that.. I should be getting back to my fanfic. Sorry for disappearing on you all. 


	36. Chapter 36

_**Sorry for taking so long with the next update.. My first novel is currently on nine rejections and it hit my muse for a bit.**_

It was, Leanadas decided, distinctly unfortunate that she had run into Fyxit at this juncture. The dark haired woman had dragged her to one of the small restaurants in the bazaar and proceeded to bombard her with questions. She had asked about Kalvor, their meeting and the children. Fifteen minutes into the conversation, Lea was feeling uncomfortable. Trying to describe Kalvor without mentioning his obvious Night Elf colouring was difficult and as Fyxit pressed for more information, the conversation became stilted and awkward. Giving non committal, yes/no answers grew more difficult and as Fyxit asked her where Kalvor lived, Lea finally gave up and she stood.

"Sorry Fyxit, it's been lovely to see you, but I really have to head back."

"That's okay," The woman stood to join her. "I'll come with you." Lea's mouth dropped open as Fyxit, oblivious to the panic she had caused, continued. "There are things I need to get from Dalaran anyway and this way I can meet this man of yours. I want to know the man that's caught your interest and the children sound absolutely wonderful."

Struggling to prevent the dismay from showing on her face, Leanadas raised her hands and began to protest as gently as she could.

"It would be a problem..." Thinking quickly she plunged ahead, lying quickly. "I don't have any portal stones left."

"I can buy some." Fyxit looked at Lean critically. "Anyone would think you didn't want me to meet him."

Leanadas drew a deep breath and mentally counted to ten. "It's not that at all." She said, changing tack. "We've only just picked up the children and they don't really know me yet," She looked straight at the other woman, hoping that she could get through to her. "they've only just lost their mother and I don't want to swamp them with people. I only came here to buy some clean clothing." She glanced up at the sky. "And I really should be going, they'll be wondering where I am."

"Okay," Fyxit shrugged in defeat and smiled. "But.."

Leanadas groaned inwardly as she caught her friend's meaning. "But I will organise a meeting at some point."

"Alright then, but make sure you do or I'm coming out to Dalaran myself."

"Of course, Leanadas readily agreed as she hugged her friend goodbye, wondering just how she would get out of this. Waving goodbye to her friend, she activated the teleport crystals and shifted back to Dalaran and it's fresh crisp breezes. Hiking her hood back over her hair, she headed out of the Violet Citadel and back towards the inn.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Okay, I finally bit the bullet and self published for the Kindle. My book is on Amazon. If you're interested it's called 'The Black Lotus' and it's by Claire Warner. I will be adding more to this story in a bit._**


End file.
